STAR WARS EPISODE VIII: The Shadows of Ren
by Velociman
Summary: The Mock Sequel to STAR WARS EPISODE VII: The Force Awakens. After the destruction of the Starkiller Base, the tides of battle are turning. Rey has located Luke Skywalker and begins her training as the resistance continues to grow in numbers across the galaxy. Supreme Leader Snoke prepares Kylo Ren and the remainder of The Knights of Ren for the next assault.


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

STAR WARS

Episode VIII

THE SHADOWS OF REN

The Resistance is in a time of uncertainty. Following the destruction of the Starkiller Base, the resistance finally finds themselves one step ahead of the merciless First Order, but at great cost, the life of Han Solo.

Supreme Leader Snoke has withdrawn his officers and protege, Kylo Ren from the fight but continues to loom dangerously in the shadows with the remainder of the Knights of Ren still at his disposal.

Young Jedi, Rey has traveled across the galaxy to the planet Ahch-To where she seeks training from Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Others look to continue to fuel the resistance's cause on the planet Takodana….

The screen shifts to a black backdrop covered in stars. Two X Wings zoom past the screen and fly towards a lush planet. The X Wings fly into the atmosphere and speed just over the clouds before dropping below the clouds and veering off to the right side of the screen. The camera stops focusing on the X Wings and looks down upon a large military base. On the ground, a resistance soldier pushes past a group of mechanics working on a covered ship. The soldier asks for Poe and a resistance mechanic points to the other side of the large craft. The soldier hurries over the other side of the covered craft glancing over his shoulder at it until he finds Poe talking with two mechanics. The mechanics are holding blueprints and pointing to the hidden ship as Poe nods excitedly. Poe smiles and says it's really something spectacular. He looks down at BB8 and says he can't wait to see how it dances. BB8 beeps eagerly at his feet, rocking back and forth. The resistance soldier approaches Poe and hands him a folded piece of paper. Poe jokingly asks if its fan mail as he opens it. His face changes from a smile to a look of concern and Poe runs off. Poe dashes through the makeshift hangar. BB8 chases after, beeping wildly. Poe runs toward an opening door as a group of resistance soldiers and pilots step out. Poe charges through the middle of them as the door starts to close. He makes it through and the soldiers all look back at him confused. BB8 follows Poe straight through the group and the pilots all jump out of the way as he moves like a bowling ball at their feet. The automatic doors keep closing and BB8 squeezes through just before they close. Poe keeps running through the base and makes a sharp turn down a hallway before stepping into a room out of breath. A sweaty Finn is sitting up on a hospital bed groggy but awake and Poe smiles. BB8 rolls after Poe but isn't able to slow down enough and crashes off screen. The crash startles Finn. Poe smiles and says he heard Finn was finally awake so he and BB8 came running. Finn breathes heavily, still recovering from being woken up so abruptly. He shakes his head and motions his head toward BB8 saying now he's awake. Poe smiles and asks Finn how he's doing. Finn says he's warm. Noticeably sweating, Finn says he is going to take the blankets off. Poe steps forward and says to let him help with that but Finn brushes him off saying he can handle a blanket. He reaches down and pulls the blanket but furrows his brow. He grimaces and tries to pull his feet out from under the blanket but can't. He starts to gasp as Poe watches on. Finn is unable to move his feet and starts to panic saying he can't feel his legs. He looks up to Poe for answers. Poe looks at him sympathetically and says he's been out for days. He tells Finn that he tried to hold off Kylo and he fought bravely but Kylo slashed him up the spinal cord. Finn stares back at Poe aghast. Poe bites his lip and continues saying that the slash obviously did quite a bit of damage. Finn is visibly shaken and asks if he's going to be able to walk again. Poe doesn't respond immediately but says the doctors do think he'll be able to walk again but it'll take time. Finn says that since he gave up being a stormtrooper all he remembers doing is running. He looks down at his legs and says he can't believe he isn't even able to do that anymore. Poe attempts to reassure him. He tells Finn there are plenty of things he can still do and with a little work, he'll be back on his feet in no time. Before he can continue Leia enters the room.

Leia sees that Poe and Finn both look uncomfortable and sighs. She looks to Finn and says she is terribly sorry for what happened to him. Leia says he was incredibly brave going up against her son like he did. She says if it wasn't for the bravery displayed by him, Rey, Chewbacca, and Han, they never would have been able to destroy the Star Killer. She still seems hurt when mentioning Han's name. Finn realizes he isn't the only one who has lost something and asks Leia where Rey is. Leia clears her throat and says Rey is with her brother Luke. Finn looks up enthusiastically and Poe nods eagerly. Finn says he wants to meet Luke but Leia says Rey and Luke aren't here. Finn says they should go stop by at least. Leia says she appreciates Finn's enthusiasm but Rey and Luke are likely training and don't need distractions. Finn nods and says he understands but wonders what he should do now. Leia tells him he is in great standing within the resistance for everything he did to cripple the First Order and that they want to do anything they can to repay him. She offers to take him somewhere where he can rest or be safe but he turns it down and says he wants to fight. He doesn't know what he can do but he wants to help not only for Rey but for Han and all the other people hurt or killed by the First Order. Poe smiles and looks to Leia. He says he told her the kid was determined. Leia grins saying she had a feeling Poe would be right. She asks Poe if he would like to debrief his new gunner. Finn asks what she means by gunner as two nurses enter with a hovering wheelchair.

In the hallway, Finn floats while following Poe and Leia. He asks what it's called and Poe talks over his shoulder saying it's a C Wing. Finn asks why it's called a C Wing. Leia teases Finn and asks if he knows why X Wings are called X Wings. Finn doesn't like being teased and says he's never heard of a C Wing. The group arrives outside and Poe says it's a brand new type of ship. Finn asks how he's going to get into a ship since he can't climb ladders anymore. Leia looks to Poe and says he sure likes to talk doesn't he. Finn takes the hint and shuts up as they arrive at the covered ship where the resistance soldier found Poe earlier. Finn, tired of remaining silent, asks if this is it. Poe smiles and hands Finn the blueprints he was looking at earlier. Finn begins reading it over as Poe watches over his shoulder. Finn looks bewildered and asks a series of questions which Poe keeps saying yes to. Finally, Finn points to a spot on the blueprint calling it the cockpit and asks if that's where he goes. Poe taps him on the shoulder and says that's where the best pilot in the resistance goes referring to himself. Poe taps another spot on the blueprint and says that is where the best gunner in the resistance goes. Finn smiles and Poe asks if he's ready to see the actual ship. Finn tosses the open blue prints on a workbench and follows Poe towards the sheet covering the ship. The camera zooms in on the blueprints and we see the basic schematics for the new C Wing.

Elsewhere, inside a moving ship General Hux passes a storm trooper. He enters a compartment where Kylo Ren is sitting quietly. After his defeat and disfigurement at the hands of Rey, Kylo is more humble and somber. Hux approaches Kylo and stares out the window behind him. He sees buildings as the shuttle they are on appears to be landing in a city setting. Hux looks at the skyscraper buildings as they land and says they are magnificent and strong and a symbol of the First Order and its rise to power. Looking to rub in Kylo's defeat and disfigurement, Hux asks if Rey made it difficult for him to see their magnificence when she slashed him across the face with her lightsaber. Kylo sits quietly, wearing his mask, and turns to Hux. He speaks through his mask saying that Hux only sees magnificence in weapons, buildings, armies, and other physical objects. Kylo stands to confront Hux face to face. Hux raises his chin and sneers as Kylo continues speaking. Kylo says Hux cannot know true magnificence until he has felt the power of the force or truly embraced the Dark Side. Hux remains determined and doesn't back down to Kylo. The two stare at one another briefly, when a trooper enters their compartment to make them aware that the shuttle is landing. Other troopers enter the compartment and Hux brushes shoulders with Kylo as he passes him toward the front of the loading ramp. Kylo remains still as the ramp opens behind him. Light floods in and illuminates his mask as he turns around and walks to Hux's side. The shuttle ramp reaches the ground and both Kylo and Hux begin to make their way down the ramp followed by several stormtroopers. They are walking into a large forecourt. On each side of the forecourt are large black poles that hold the First Order Banners on them. At the bottom, the two are greeted by a captain in uniform who escorts them inside a tall, sinister building. He tells Kylo that Supreme Leader Snoke wants him to stop by the infirmary before seeing him. The Captain points to another uniformed officer and says he will escort Kylo to the infirmary. The captain then turns to Hux and says Snoke has requested to see him immediately. Hux nods and follows the captain as Kylo turns the other way. Kylo trudges down a walkway towards the camera and turns into the infirmary.

Kylo sits on a table shirtless, now also with his mask off. He has a large scar across his face and he stares forward menacingly. A nurse is using a rag to clean the stitched wound in his side. She uses a small laser to cut the stitches and pulls them out. She pulls the last one out too quickly and tears the wounded skin. A single drop of blood begins rolling from the wound down his side. Kylo concentrates and the droplet stops where it is as the nurse leaves his table. Kylo looks angry and continues to stare forward. The nurse returns with a piece of technology and instructs Kylo to relax while she mends the wound. Kylo closes his eyes and the blood droplet begins to move again. The nurse turns on the piece she holds in her hands and runs it over the tear in his side. The skin begins molding together and Kylo takes a long breath. She finishes treating the wound on his side and begins to look at the wound on his face. She looks at his face closely and Kylo stares forward angrily. She moves the skin mending tool toward his face and he uses the force to stop her hand. He says no and the nurse lowers the tool nervously.

Kylo, fully clothed, enters a large, dimly lit room. Kylo's steps echo as he walks through the center of the room. He moves toward a light in front of him where Snoke sits atop a series of stairs. Snoke greets him and informs Kylo that Rey has found Skywalker, he can feel it. Kylo stands quietly. Snoke tells Kylo that he should have ended her on the Starkiller. Kylo stays quiet before saying she harnessed power of the force he had not felt before. Snoke nods and says with Luke and Rey united, the First Order is threatened. Kylo says he will do what he must do to stop the Jedi. Snoke sits back and says Kylo will need to train harder and learn to truly embrace the dark side. The doors open behind Kylo as Snoke is talking. Stormtroopers drag a badly bruised and bloody Hux into the throne room and drop him on his knees next to Kylo Ren. Kylo stands over Hux for a brief moment until Snoke begins to speak again. To begin the final stages of his training, Snoke tells Kylo to kill General Hux who failed to properly defend the super weapon. Kylo pulls out his lightsaber but Snoke tells him no. Kylo slowly puts the saber back on his belt and turns to Hux. The Stormtroopers grab Hux and hold him in place. Hux is dazed but still looks scared. Kylo raises his hand and opens it. He uses the force in a way similar to how he tortured Poe and Rey. He opens his palm and holds it just inches from Hux's forehead. Hux's eyes begin to roll back and his body begins to tremble. Kylo begins to turn his wrist and hand. Hux's head leans back slowly and we hear him begin to struggle to breath. His body shakes more violently as Kylo continues turning his hand. Suddenly Kylo closes his hand into a fist and Hux's body goes limp. The room is silent until Snoke speaks up. He tells Kylo that he is ready to continue his training. Kylo turns and faces Snoke as the Stormtroopers drag Hux's lifeless body away.

Rey returns to the Millennium Falcon. She is going to partake in Jedi training with Luke and begins making a transmission to Leia and the rest of the Resistance. She asks for them to look after Finn and she will return to them with Luke once she is ready. She admits she is nervous but she is ready to embrace her role as the next Jedi. She sends Chewbacca and R2D2 back to the resistance before beginning her training with Luke. Chewbacca roars and gives Rey a hug before stepping inside the ship. Rey walks up a shallow cliff side and watches as the Millennium Falcon leaves the ground and takes off in the opposite direction. It flies close to sea level and water kicks up from both sides until the falcon gains altitude and disappears from view. She sighs before continuing up the cliff side. She reaches Luke who is holding her staff in his hands. He seems to recognize it. Rey asks him if something is wrong and Luke remains transfixed on the staff. Rey attempts to break his concentration and asks for her staff back. Luke looks up at her and says she won't need it for her training. Rey looks on as Luke takes the staff and puts it away inside his hut. Rey follows him inside and says she has so many questions. Luke nods and says they will all be answered in time. He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes. He seems to search for something inside her before asking if Rey is ready to begin her training. Rey takes a deep breath and nods nervously.

A hardfaced, middle age man walks down a hallway. He passes Stormtroopers and First Order guards. He turns and cuts in front of a group of menacing red guards standing at a doorway. They allow him to pass and he enters Snoke's large throne room. He steps inside and next to a black robed figure with their face covered. He looks forward and we see flashes of red light that illuminates his face. He looks forward as Kylo swings his saber in the dark. The man and rest of the figures all watch quietly as Kylo trains. He has a dark looking helmet on his head and Snoke speaks to Kylo telling him to focus his mind and locate his targets. A beam shoots from the dark and Kylo deflects it with ease. The bolt flies and smashes something made of glass at the other end of the room. Kylo returns the saber to his side and waits patiently for another bolt. Snoke watches from his throne above. Suddenly multiple bolts fly at Kylo and he spins to deflect them. They each hit his saber and divert their course before crashing into other glass instruments around the room. The bolts seem to stop and Kylo stands up straight. Snoke doesn't speak but simply waits as one final bolt hurdles toward Kylo from the dark. Kylo holds his hand out and holds it in place. Snoke stands and instructs Kylo to focus and push back. Snoke continues to push Kylo who holds the bolt in place but seems to struggle with it. Kylo groans and we see the bolt begin to move backwards toward where it came from. It moves slowly until Kylo begins to yell with effort. The bolt accelerates and hurdles back destroying the blaster that fired it. Snoke begins making his way down the stairs congratulating Kylo on his efforts. He says they still have a long way to go but he is making progress. Kylo will need to be faster and learn to control the force if he is to defeat Rey and Luke. Kylo stands still before taking off his helmet. Snoke looks away from Kylo and towards the figures standing near the door. Snoke motions and the hard faced man approaches followed by the other black robed figures. Snoke addresses the hard faced man, calling him Suihou Ren. Snoke begins addressing all the other figures in the room including Kylo, saying that in wake of the General Hux's failure and the Star Killer's destruction, Snoke has assembled all of them, the Knights of Ren. Snoke instructs Suihou he will lead a search for the Millennium Falcon as First Order spies have pinpointed Rey to be with it. Kylo steps in displeased that he isn't leading the Knights when Snoke says he can feel her powers growing stronger in reference to Rey. He tells Kylo he must continue training if he wants to be more powerful than her. He looks back to Suihou who says he will not hesitate to finish the threat.

On Ahch-To, we see Rey, from behind, sitting on a cliff side facing the sea. In front and below her are a series of jagged rocks emerging from the water with waves crashing into them. Rey is attempting to balance smaller rocks using the force on these jagged points. Rey asks Luke why he left. Luke stays quiet and Rey returns to her training. She uses her mind to place another small rock on the stack, making it three rocks high. She places it and looks at Luke. Luke takes a deep breath before he begins to delve into his past. He motions with his hand and we see Rey's stack tremble. Luke says after Emperor Palpatine was defeated, he realized he was alone in the universe being the only Jedi present, and one of two force sensitive beings. Rey's rock pile continues to shake until the top two rocks fall off leaving only one. Luke says he searched the galaxy for another person capable of learning the Jedi way but he was worried by sharing his abilities with others he could also potentially reignite the dark side. He says he found many who were capable. As he says this several rocks emerge from out of the water and float around Rey's final remaining rock. Luke looks forward sadly and says he was never willing to move forward and train them. The rocks fall one by one back into the sea below. Rey looks out and notices one rock that remains floating. Rey stares at it quizzically before stating that he must have found someone. Luke nods and says he did. The Rock moves closer to Rey's pile and he says he found one person who was stronger with the force than almost anyone he had met before. Rey asks who they were. Luke says she was an incredible being and admits he fell in love with her. His lover convinced him to start retraining the Jedi. She gave him the confidence and the will to continue the Jedi. Luke nods as Rey's rock and the other rock both float higher and rotate around one another. Luke says he reconstructed a Jedi temple and started training. A large flat rock rises from the water. Luke balances the rock on top of those sticking out of the water. He tells Rey that he rebuilt what was lost and he trained individuals from across the universe including his own nephew. A flashback shows Han and Leia greeting Luke with a young boy. Smaller rocks emerge from the water and begin settling down on the large, balanced, flat rock. Rey is impressed with the display Luke is able to perform using the force. Luke says he felt hope and eagerness for the future of the Jedi and it was all possible because of his lover. Luke's face then grows sad. He admits that he realized his love for her was dangerous. He feared for her and didn't want any harm to befall her. He grew distracted in his teaching and felt the urge of the dark side through his fear. Fear clouded his mind and dulled his instincts. He takes a deep breath and says his distractions cost him and many other dearly. A flashback shows a black robed figure arriving at the Jedi temple gates. The figure turns and we see Kylo's helmet. A lightsaber sound brings Luke's story back to the present. He closes his eyes and says in his distraction he lost what he had worked so hard to build. Everything fell apart. The large flat rock begins to crumble and the stones balancing on it all roll to the edges and fall into the sea. He wasn't able to completely cope with his losses and he needed a way to clear his mind of things. He took his lover to a safe location before leaving on his own. The remainders of the rocks all break and plummet into the water below. Luke says he was left with nothing. He sought refuge at the first Jedi training grounds in an attempt to clear his mind of the dark side and return completely to the light. He turns as the water below completely swallows the remnants of Luke's demonstration. Rey looks down and breathes heavily. She begins to turn her body when she notices one Rock remains balanced on the jagged points. She says that even though everything seemed lost and destroyed something must have remained. Luke stops. From behind her, Luke mentions he remained here on the planet until he felt the force stir. Rey looks at the final remaining rock before turning to Luke. She asks Luke about her family to which Luke remains silent before saying they should continue her training.

Chewbacca and R2D2 begin flying the Millennium Falcon back to the resistance planet from the beginning of the movie when blasters fire at them from out of nowhere. R2D2 beeps and spins looking behind him then at Chewbacca who roars in a panic. They are being attacked by two Knights of Ren shuttles and 4 Tie fighters. A funny action sequence ensues in which the audience can understand absolutely nothing from the two characters but still everything. The Falcon veers from left to right in attempt to avoid the incoming blaster fire. Chewbacca sees a small planet covered in dark clouds with a surrounding asteroid field and presses the engines to push for it. Two of the Tie Fighters fly behind giving chase while the 2 Knights of Ren Shuttles each hang back with the other fighters. The Falcon swings past large asteroids and the tie fighters pursue without hesitation. Chewie flies the Millennium Falcon dangerously close to a field of smaller asteroids and pivots the falcon to squeeze it through. The Fighters give chase through the field firing wildly at the falcon, hitting it once and causing an alarm to go off behind R2D2 and Chewbacca. Chewbacca throws his hands in the air angrily and roars. He is struggling to pilot the Falcon alone and roars back to R2. R2 pivots his head and looks back at a damaged hose spraying steam and some burning bent metal on the floor and ceiling of the ship. Chewbacca roars trying to get R2 to go fix it and R2 looks back at Chewbacca before ultimately rolling over to the mess. R2 begins mending the broken hose and some pieces of wire that hang closer to the ground. With his work the alarm in the back shuts off. Chewbacca is forced to turn the ship in order to avoid oncoming tie fighter fire and R2 is caught off guard. R2 screams before rolling backwards away from the damage and out of the screen. R2 rolls back to the scene of the damage and little magnets eject from the sides of his feet, firmly planting him to the ground where he continues to work on the damage done. With no one to man the gun turret, Chewbacca tries to get behind the tie fighters to shoot them down. He attempts to go around an asteroid and one of the tie fighters from behind him peels off. One continues to follow him while the other looks to head him off at the other side of the asteroid. R2 finishes working on the damage to the floor but leans back to study the damage done to the ceiling.

Outside the asteroid field, Suihou walks into the front of his shuttle and watches the tie fighters give chase. He tells the pilot to ready their cannons. He pushes a button on the dash and tells the other pilots to line up. The Falcon flies around the large asteroid, and Chewbacca is surprised to see the second tie fighter in front of him. The tie fighter fires at him and he is forced to make the ship dive to avoid the oncoming fire. The tie fighter behind him turns the corner and almost crashes into its partner but veers right, grinding its wing along the edge of the asteroid. That's enough to damage the wing and cause the pilot to lose control. The pilot tries to right the ship but isn't able to and runs head first into a larger asteroid, exploding on contact. The explosion causes the asteroid to break into pieces and move throughout the earlier calm fields. Fragments bump into other fragments which hit other fragments and suddenly the field begins moving all around the Flacon and pursuing tie fighter. In the Falcon, Chewbacca pulls up hoping to use the change in scenery to allow him to take down the final tie fighter. R2 begins to use the jets in its feet in attempt to bring it closer to the damage on the ceiling of the ship. Chewbacca notices a large piece of debris and spins to avoid it but is too late. The piece strikes the bottom of the Falcon causing it to spin out of control. R2 continues to hover in an upright position as the ship spins around him. He beeps excitedly. Chewbacca roars and pushes several buttons on the console in an attempt to slow down the spinning and seems to succeed. The Falcon continues to spin but at a much slower rate. R2 takes advantage of the slower spin and lowers himself down and attaches with the magnets in his feet to the ceiling when it is below him. R2 begins to work on the damage done to the ceiling as Chewbacca rights the ship. Chewbacca roars back to an upside down R2 and speeds up the Falcon. The pursuing Tie Fighter suddenly appears on the Millennium Falcon's right and begins firing. It swoops in and Chewbacca is able to move the Falcon out of harm's way while the tie fighter continues its pursuit. Chewbacca takes the Falcon back into the asteroid field looking for cover and the tie fighter follows. Suihou watches the Falcon enter the field and tells the pilots to fire. Suddenly the two tie fighters and shuttles all begin firing their weapons at the asteroid field. None of the blasts hit the Falcon but that doesn't seem to be their intent. Rather the blasts cause explosion after explosion within the asteroid field. Rock and debris fly everywhere as the Chewbacca attempts to pilot the Falcon through the mess. Stray smaller rocks strike the Falcon and multiple alarms begin going off again. R2 beeps once, sharply and the Millennium Falcon begins to smoke. Chewbacca sees a large fragment coming towards the cockpit and once again brings the Falcon into a dive. The chasing tie fighter isn't so lucky and the fragment smashes through the front window of the tie fighter killing its pilot. The Falcon begins plummeting toward the clouded planet and Suihou watches. He points and tells the pilots to follow and the Shuttles and remaining tie fighters begin to go towards the planet.

Inside the Falcon, Chewbacca pulls up on the controls trying to land the falcon as it passes through the dark clouds. Below is a stormy and rainy planet. The rain is constant but not too heavy and patters against the cracked front windshield. Smoke trails behind the Falcon as it descends toward the ground. The surface of the planet looks tropical with dense rainforests but Chewbacca manages to spot a large body of water which he directs the Falcon to. Chewbacca roars as the falcon comes towards the water. Pulling back on the controls he is able to bring the falcon to a shallow dive when it hits the body of water and glides across the surface spraying water all over the banks. Strange aliens drinking from the edge run as water sprays and the falcons continues to move at a rapid pace. R2 beeps, still upside down as a stray log hits the underside of Falcon slowing it down significantly. The Falcon skids across the water until it reaches the shore. Water begins flooding in through the broken cockpit window and Chewie attempts in vain the cover the hole. Behind him R2 detaches from the ceiling and hits the floor of the Falcon with a loud bang. Chewbacca gives up trying to prevent the water flooding in and heads out the back roaring. He grabs his bowcaster and tries to open the ramp. The ramp opens partially but allows water to start pouring in more rapidly. R2 hovers over the surface of the water and to the shore while Chewbacca wades through the shallow waters. Looking over his shoulder he can see the remaining two tie fighters and Ren Shuttles following. R2 and Chewbacca duck into the dense jungle and out of sight.

Back at the resistance base, Leia is watching on as Finn is being checked by a couple doctors. They attach a series of belts around his legs and waist. One doctor secures a final belt around Finn's lower back before looking up to another holding a tablet looking device. The doctor taps the screen a couple times and the belts all tighten around Finn. He winces and gasps while the doctor's look on approvingly. They tell him the bands use a series of magnetic charges to act as braces. The doctor tells him he should be able to walk while wearing them and keeping him in the motion of walking with his rehab should be enough to get him back to being able to walk unassisted in a few weeks. Finn says it's better than nothing and smiles as he looks at the floating wheelchair. He says he was just starting to like it when a resistance soldier enters the room. He speaks to Leia saying they received a transmission from Rey saying she sent R2D2 and Chewbacca back as she must begin her Jedi training. Finn hears Rey's name and his ears perk up. Leia smiles and says she's glad to hear they made it in safely and asks where Chewbacca and R2D2 are now. The soldier nods and says that's still undetermined. The resistance tech teams determined the transmission was actually made hours ago and the Millennium Falcon should have arrived already with its light speed abilities. Leia turns looking worried and asks the soldier if they've begun tracking the falcon yet. She begins walking out the door. Finn looks up wondering what's going on and tries to hobble after Leia, much to the doctor's disconcert. He walks with stiff legs and leans on walls, unable to make turns fluidly. He yells out to Leia, who ignores him and begins briefing soldiers. She tells one of the soldiers to gather Poe and a squadron of pilots. She continues down a hallway as the resistance soldier tells her they have evidence that the Falcon was on its return when something crossed its path. Finn continues to stumble after the group with his doctors attempting to settle him down.

Leia arrives in a large tech hangar where another uniformed soldier greets her. She asks where the last known location of the Falcon was. He says they lost it's signal when it entered an asteroid field outside the planet of Tian Pubu. Poe enters with three other pilots. Finn has finally caught up and is out of breath. The doctors trailing him force him to sit down and rest in the floating wheelchair. Finn motions them away and says he just wants to listen. The doctors turn toward Leia who is making a displeased face. She turns to Poe and says she needs him to take the squadron to the planet Tian Pubu. She informs him that Chewbacca and R2D2 both were sent on a return trip by Rey and could be in trouble. She pulls up a large 3D schematic and Leia points to the covered in a thick cloudy mist. Finn says he wants to go too but both the doctors protest. Leia asks them what kind of condition he's in and both doctors look at her dumbfounded and ask if she's really considering letting him out there in his condition. Leia repeats her question sternly and the doctors each pull out their tablet devices, saying without the magnetic strips, Finn wouldn't be able to crawl if he wanted to. Poe and Finn each look at one another and Poe bounces his eyebrow. One doctor pulls up a general body scan on their device and demonstrate the effects of Kylo's slash on Finn. They point out how the slash hit his vertebral column and thus harmed his lower body movement below the slice. One of the doctors says even with proper rehab and treatment it could take Finn weeks to be able to walk without the straps. They turn and point at where Finn was sitting but he's gone. The doctors turn and see that Poe and the other pilots are gone as well. They look to Leia for answers. Leia smiles and sarcastically says "Where could they have gone?" Outside Poe is pushing Finn in the hover-wheelchair. Finn looks over his shoulder and says he'll take away Poe's title of 'Best Pilot in the Galaxy" if a couple of doctors are able to catch them. Poe laughs and pushes Finn around a corner. The camera looks forward and we see Finn's face as he rises into a glass compartment. He bites his lip and pushes a button which causes a ceiling noise. He says "Oh boy" before rolling his shoulders and sitting back.

Suihou Ren looks on as a Stormtrooper wades out of the flooded Millennium Falcon. The trooper says there's no one aboard but they did check the Falcon's system to find its last travelled coordinates. Suihou nods and tells them to keep searching before turning away. Another trooper notes they found tracks that seem to belong to a droid and living being. Suihou sends a couple other Knights of Ren and Stormtroopers to follow the tracks and capture whomever they find. Suihou then walks calmly through the light rain and enters one of the Knights of Ren shuttles. He sits at the dash and sends a hologram to Snoke. Snoke appears and Suihou states they found coordinates on the ship but no sign of Rey or any others. Snoke asks what the coordinates were for. Suihou states that the Millennium Falcon had travelled to a planet called Ahch-To prior to the shuttles tracing it. Snoke leans forward in his chair and says to return to him immediately. He says Rey isn't on Tian Pubu. Suihou says surely someone was piloting the Millennium Falcon. He mentions they found tracks and he has men searching the area as they speak. Snoke tells him to send the troopers and one Knight of his choosing to continue the search but he needs the rest of the Knights to return immediately. Suihou nods and shuts off the communications. Suihou speaks over the radio and tells all the Knights of Ren to return to their shuttles except for a Knight named Altere Ren. Several Knights are moving through the soft rain when they hear the orders. A hooded grey alien, Altere, turns and motions to the other Knights who all begin heading back to the shuttle. Altere continues forward with several stormtroopers. Elsewhere, Snoke sits back in his throne room. In a low grumble he says their opportunity approaches. Kylo stands wearing his mask, below him.

A soaking wet Chewbacca climbs up a muddy incline. He growls in frustration as he slides down. R2 uses a cable to pull himself up the incline and Chewbacca rolls over on his back. R2 gets to the top of the hill and beeps excitedly. Chewbacca roars at him and leans back panting. He looks up as the rain continues to patter softly. He opens us mouth and lets rain drops hit him when the Knight of Ren Ship sails by overhead. Chewbacca scrambles to hide as it passes overhead. After it passes, R2 beeps quizzically. Chewbacca roars and motions to R2 to head back toward the Millennium Falcon but R2 shakes his "head" and beeps a denial. Chewbacca puts his hands on his head and groans. Suddenly a blast shoots past Chewbacca and hits a tree next to R2. Chewbacca turns and sees a Stormtrooper below. The Stormtrooper calls back to his partners to have them converge on R2 and Chewbacca. Chewbacca pulls out his bowcaster and fires once at the Stormtrooper who is able to duck and cover. The bowcaster blast knocks over a tree and the Stormtrooper begins to return blindfire. Chewbacca attempts to climb the muddy hill and, this time, makes it to the top. He looks around to see R2 already several yards ahead of him. The jungle around them is beginning to thin out and the Stormtroopers continue to give chase. The Stormtroopers fire blasts that splinter trees around Chewbacca as he runs. Chewbacca fires back over his shoulder once or twice with the bowcaster but doesn't hit any Stormtroopers. R2 and Chewie cross a shallow stream and stumble down a small Cliffside with water rolling down it. R2 is stuck face down and Chewbacca stops to stand him up. 2 Stormtroopers reach the top of the Cliffside and Chewbacca Fires up at them knocking both back with the bowcaster blast. They are now in a shallow riverbed. R2 rolls is struggling to drive through the mud at a quick pace and decides to float over it. They get to a point in the riverbed where a wood and rope bridge is blocking their way. There is a path on each side of the bridge and Chewbacca looks both ways trying to decide which way to go. He points left but R2 has already started going right. The rain is beginning to get a little heavier and Chewbacca throws his free hand up in exasperation when another Stormtrooper blast fire past him and hit the water underneath the bridge. Chewbacca shuts up and chases after R2.

In a clearing, several small, blue aliens are walking around in what appears to be their village. They hear blasts in the distance and all look interested in the commotion. R2 emerges from the path and the blue aliens see him. They all stare at him and turn their heads. They approach him eagerly and R2 spins his "head" confused. Suddenly Chewbacca bursts through a portion of forest. His sudden arrival and larger appearance intimidates the aliens and they all scatter into their huts and out of sight. Chewbacca hears the blaster fire behind him and looks for cover. R2 rolls around the side of a hut and out of sight. Chewbacca looks to keep running but the village is placed at the bottom of a larger mountain side preventing him from going anywhere. Chewbacca takes cover next to a large stack of firewood behind a hut and readies himself for the approaching Stormtroopers. He looks down the path where he came and sees nothing. He waits, but no storm troopers come down the path. Suddenly blasts come from his right. Chewie flinches and attempts to shield himself behind the loose stack of firewood. He peers over the top of the stack and sees a group of Stormtroopers advancing on him. Behind them is Altere carrying a long black pike weapon with pulsating grey light surrounding it. He watches as the Stormtroopers continue to fire on Chewbacca's hiding spot. R2 peers around the corner of the building and sees Chewbacca is in trouble. He rolls around the backside of the hut he is hiding in where there is a pen of large bull-like animals. R2 rolls near them and they don't seem to be bothered by him as he approaches. R2 opens a compartment on its side and uses a saw blade to begin cutting into the rope fence. One of the blue aliens looks out a window in the back of its hut and sees R2 tampering with its fence. It throws something at R2 and R2 beeps angrily but keeps sawing away at the Chewbacca leans closely to the walls as his firewood cover has been almost completely deleted. Altere orders the troopers to stop firing and yells out to Chewbacca. He says to give up and they won't kill him. All is quiet and you can faintly hear the sound of a saw blade cutting something and beeping. Altere looks suspiciously toward the source of the noise. The ropes on the pen fences break and R2 rolls into the pen. Altere points and sends two Stormtroopers to turn the corner and check it out. The storm troopers approach the corner with their weapons drawn and R2 uses his electric shocking instrument to surprise one of the large bull-like creatures. Suddenly the creatures all panic in a frenzy and charge out of their pen. The two Stormtroopers rounding the corner are caught completely off guard as the bull-like creatures trample stampede and trample them. They scream and fire their blasters to no avail. Altere turns and his remaining troopers all fire at the bull creatures. Chewbacca takes advantage of their distraction and runs for a new cover. He runs behind another hut and fires his bowcaster back at the Stormtroopers, taking another one out. Altere rallies the remaining half dozen Stormtroopers and begins to give chase to Chewbacca. Chewie finds a set of stairs carved into the mountainside behind the hut. The stairs look like mini waterfalls as a small, slow and steady amount of water trickles down them. They lead both up and down but Chewie chooses to go down so not to expose himself to more fire. He runs along the side of a still-watered lake. The bull-like creatures have run into the woods with the exception of one which angrily chases after a Stormtrooper. The trooper manages to avoid it and the bull like creatures slides along the shore of the lake toward the water's edge. The bull-like creature attempts to stand up at the water's edge when a large crocodilian alien bursts out of the water. The creature is very long and slender but has a long snout with 3 rows of teeth and a split, bright orange tongue. It has massive claws and red, scaled fins rising from its back. It grabs the bull-like creature in its jaws and tries to pull it into the water. The Stormtroopers are caught off guard by its sudden appearance and fire at it frantically. The bull-like creature goes limp in its jaws and but the Crocodilian Alien drops the body as the Stormtroopers fire at it. Their blasts anger it and it roars before lunging from the water grabbing a Stormtrooper in its mouth. It turns and hits another trooper with its tail before diving back into the water. Altere yells back to the remaining 3 Stormtroopers and tells them to keep chasing their target. They are clearly distracted as the alien comes back out of the water and lunges after another Stormtrooper. Altere continues after Chewbacca unaccompanied.

Chewie has made his way up the carved mountain stairs since the Stormtroopers were distracted. Near There are several slanted huts along the stairway path and a large building at the mountain's top. Chewbacca turns and sees Altere beginning to make his way up the stairs with the large reptilian monster thrashing about behind him. Chewbacca begins to back up and aims his bowcaster trying to hit the oncoming Knight of Ren. Altere jumps with incredible agility to avoid the bolt. He points his pike towards Chewie and launches a spike towards him. The spike hits a rock to his right and Chewie continues to make his way up the stairway. He gets closer to the top of the stairs and sees a large temple looking structure at the end of the stairway. Chewbacca slips trying to continue up the water covered stairs. Altere draws closer and closer as Chewie keeps moving. Chewie slips once again and turns over on his back. He fires a bowcaster blast at Altere who once again uses his reflexes to dodge the blast. Chewie gets to the top of the stairs as Altere is about to catch him. Chewie swings his bowcaster at Altere to knock him back but Altere holds his ground with surprising strength. He hit Chewie in the side with his weapon twice and Chewie throws a desperate punch. Altere hits Chewie once more in the leg to bring the Wookie down. Altere raises his weapon to finish off Chewie when blaster fire hits him in the chest. Another hits him in the shoulder and then another in the side. After several shots to the torso Altere looks up stunned. He stumbles backwards and falls off the Cliffside behind him. Chewie turns over and sees an older woman holding a smoking blaster pistol.

In space, something whizzes by the screen. Three X Wings follow it. From another angle we are able to see each of the X Wings. The camera pans out and the fourth ship is present. It's a new design. The ship is thin and long with a large, spherical engine thruster. We move toward the front ship and a large gun can be clearly seen on the back of the ship. The camera pans around the ship and we see Poe in the pilot seat. The camera continues through the back of the ship towards the gunman seat where Finn is sitting. He's asleep when Poe calls out to him. Poe says he's been quiet on the trip over, unaware that Finn is asleep. He calls back again. He calls up to BB8 and asks what Finn is doing. BB8 beeps cutely and Poe laughs. He asks BB8 if he'll wake up the sleeping beauty in the back. BB8 beeps to confirm and drops into the ship. He rolls back towards a snoring Finn. BB8 bumps into Finn's chair to no avail. Finn keeps snoring and BB8 tilts its "head". It uses its cable line and attaches to the ceiling. It draws itself close to Finn's head and hangs for a moment. It beeps quietly and Finn keeps snoring. BB8 opens a compartment in its side and a little horn looking entrustment presents itself. BB8 uses the horn to make a loud alarm sound. The sound startles Finn and he jumps in his seat. He jumps and startles BB8 in return who releases its contact cord and crashes on the ground below. Poe laughs and asks how Finn slept. Finn says that despite being in a coma for days he feels like he didn't sleep at all. Poe says it's time for him to wake up because they're entering Tian Pubu's system. Finn rubs his eyes and leans forward in his seat. He tightens his belts and looks outside the gunman window. He asks Poe what he thinks happened to the Millennium Falcon. Poe says he hopes they just needed to take a pit stop but the fact that their transponder isn't sending out signals, they probably took some damage and had to land. Finn asks how they'll find the Falcon if the transponder isn't working. Poe says the transponders on most ships when damaged aren't able to communicate at long ranges but short range messaging still works. Finn asks Poe how close they'll have to be which Poe admits he doesn't quite know. He says it could depend on the amount of damage done to the Millennium Falcon. Poe says they'll try low level sweeps and hope to pick up some of their signals at some point. Finn asks what if they don't find signals. Poe says that Finn sounds pretty pessimistic. Finn just says he wants to know what they're next move will be. He wants to find Chewbacca since Chewbacca helped save his life but he's worried they won't find anything if they have to search an entire planet. He asks Poe how big the planet is anyway. As he says this the planet comes in view from outside the ship windows. Poe asks if Finn's question is answered as Finn gawks. He presses his face against the glass and sees the planet covered in mist and storm clouds. Poe uses the radio to tell the other pilots to begin low level scanning. The ships veer off screen to the left.

Inside his home, Luke walks toward Rey holding his old pilot helmet. He hands it to her and she smiles. She turns it toward her and looks at it with awe. Luke appreciates her interest in his helmet and tells her how it was the same helmet he used when the first Death Star was destroyed. Rey seems to be even more impressed with the helmet than before. She asks if she can put it on and Luke nods. He smiles as she pulls it over her head. He helps straighten it and takes a final look before walking toward a table. Rey asks if she looks ready to fly an X Wing. Luke says he's sure she could handle it and reaches for two wooden bowls on the table. One bowl is filled with small acorn-like nuts, berries and twigs while the other with a clear liquid. Rey is too distracted to notice what's in the bowl. He walks over to a windowsill and sets the bowl filled with liquid down. He returns to Rey who looks at him wondering what he's doing. She asks what the bowls are for and Luke says it is the next exercise in her training. He reaches toward her helmet and flicks down the visor. It covers her eyes and she asks what she is doing. Luke walks away and tells her to calm her mind. Rey relaxes her shoulders and takes a deep breath. Luke tells her there is a bowl of water on the windowsill. He tells her to locate it. Rey reaches out with her hand and is able to point toward the bowl with ease. Luke nods and then takes the bowl full of nuts and pours them onto the floor. He sets the now empty bowl back on the table. He tells her to keep her mind focused on the bowl of water and to raise it in the air. Rey brings the bowl of water up a foot or two of the windowsill and holds it in place. It remains relatively still. Luke nods and tells her to keep her attention on the water-filled bowl but now to locate the spilled ingredients on the floor. He tells her to place all the spilled ingredients back into the bowl on the table. Rey swallows and winces as she tries to locate both the bowl and spilled items. She raises a single nut off the ground and tries to bring it to the bowl on the table. Luke watches closely. The bowl containing water begins to shake and water drips down the side of it. Luke tells Rey she needs to focus. She continues trying to bring the nut to the bowl but drops it just short. It hits the rim of the bowl and she tries to use the force to catch it quickly but loses concentration on the water-filled bowl. The bowl falls and spills over the counter. Luke is quick to say she must focus. He tells her to train her mind to grow comfortable with one object before moving to another so quickly. Rey takes a deep breath as Luke walks over to the now empty bowl. He places it back on the windowsill and refills it telling Rey to try again. This time Rey quickly picks up the bowl and holds it steady. She moves to pick up a first item, this time a thin twig. She moves the twig but not high enough and hits the edge of the table. The twig catches and she attempts to pull it free. Once again she loses focus and drops the bowl. Luke is able to catch it himself before too much water spills out. Rey is clearly growing frustrated and says she doesn't have the power to use the force. Luke walks over to her and takes off her helmet. He tells her the force isn't a power and neither is that its purpose. He tells her the force exists to bring balance to all life. He puts the helmet back on her head and says the key is balance and to try again. Rey composes herself and takes a deep breath.

Later that night, Rey is trying to sleep in Luke's home. It is dark outside but a burning candle illuminates her face and she looks toward the window. The bowl that was filled with water is still sitting on the counter. She turns her head and sees the acorn-like nuts, berries and assorted twigs still scattered on the floor. She looks away and once again tries to go to sleep. The nocturnal wildlife outside is making strange noises but the sound of waves crashing on the rocks below can faintly be heard. She closes her eyes and tries to focus her thoughts. She begins to block out the strange alien noises and uses the sounds of the water to help her relax. She seems to become more comfortable when Luke walks quietly into the room. Rey is aware of him and watches as he walks to the corner by the door. Rey's staff is resting in the corner. Luke grips it and begins out the door. He stops and sighs before leaving. Rey watches him step outside and wonders where he is going so late. She sits for a moment contemplating whether or not to follow Luke, before throwing the blanket off of her. She steps barefoot toward the door and glances outside. She looks both ways but doesn't see Luke. The sea breeze hits her and she shivers. She steps back inside and pulls on her boots and a jacket. She steps back outside and glances both ways. She looks to her right and sees a path leading up a cliff side. At the top she can see a faint light. She furrows her brow and begins up the path. As she draws near the top, she begins to realize the light has a soft blueish hue. She can hear Luke speaking softly and approaches carefully. She steps up the path and glances at the top. A large boulder impedes her vision so she tries to peer around it. She does and sees Luke sitting at a fire. A series of boulders are arranged in a circle around the fire but Luke sits on the ground alone. He is holding Rey's staff in his hands. He turns and looks at her as if he was aware that she was coming the entire time. The two make eye contact and Rey approaches unsurely.

Rey sits down and says she wants to know about her family. Luke doesn't say anything. Rey grows frustrated and says she knows he knew her parents. Luke looks into the fire and doesn't respond. Rey's voice grows shaky as she tries to push for an answer. Realizing he isn't going to answer her, she begins to break down. Through tears, she talks about how she's been alone ever since she can remember. Every day she has woken up wondering when her parents would come back, wondering when she would no longer be alone. She says she thought if anybody would understand her desire to know, it would be him. She mentions not even knowing if they are alive or looking for her kills her every day. Luke turns toward her and quietly says they are alive. Rey looks at him surprised and asks him where and who they are. Luke stops her and says the answers will come to her in time. For now she needs to focus on her training. Rey gains her composure and nods understandingly. She looks at Luke who stares back at her, his face illuminated by the fire.

Kylo is training once again. He is in Snoke's large throne room but around him are large, black obstacles. They are rounded, column-like structures that look incredibly heavy. Each one has a series of red lights running down their height. Kylo is unmasked and uses the force to slide one of the large barriers to his right. He sees a droid bobble in place and he draws his lightsaber. He steps towards it when two large barriers come rolling toward him. He rolls and dogdes them. He looks up. Snoke is using the force to move the barriers. Kylo looks back toward where the droid was but it is gone. He begins to walk between the barriers. From above we can see they've created a miniature maze which the droid is hiding in. Kylo stops and looks around him. He reaches to move a barrier when suddenly a separate one comes toward him fast. The barrier strikes him and he falls back. It makes a shock noise and Kylo winces as he stands up. Snoke squints his eyes as Kylo makes his next move. Kylo uses the force to quickly move another barrier. He hurries past it as Snoke pushes it back into place. Kylo makes it between the barriers just in time to see one coming straight at him from ahead. He thinks quickly and uses a barrier on the left to stop its momentum. Pushing it in the just enough to cause a collision, Kylo is able to draw himself more time. The two obstacles strike one another and each topple over. One falls on its side and rolls toward Kylo who is able to jump over it. He land and sees the droid to his left. He turns toward the droid as another barrier comes at him from behind. He notices it, rolls out of the way, and from his knee, uses the force to continue its momentum. The barrier moves straight toward the droid, crushing it between the barrier and the wall. Kylo, still on one knee, drops his head. He breathes heavily. Snoke stands up from his throne and moves down the stairs. He slides a barrier with ease out of his way and moves toward Kylo. Kylo stands as he approaches and tries to slow his breathing, though he is visibly fatigued. Snoke tells him he needs to utilize his power to advance through barriers he faces. Snoke reminds him what he is capable of and says he can't afford to hold anything back. Kylo nods but remains silent. Snoke tells Kylo that the end of his training is close. Kylo looks up to Snoke. Snoke tells him they located Rey and Luke. Kylo grows noticeably angry. Snoke tells him he will escort his brother Knights to the planet of Ahch To where he will confront Luke and Rey. Snoke warns him that Luke will attempt to sway him to the light when he confronts him. He says to use Luke's compassion against him and finish the Jedi. Kylo nods and says he will end them so that the dark side may once again prosper in the light's absence. Snoke raises his chin and tells Kylo to prepare himself. Kylo bows his head and leaves the room. As he does two shadow troopers walk inside reporting to Snoke.

Luke wakes up, inside his home. He sits quietly and looks at the staff in the corner of his room. He tilts his head and sighs. He faces forward turning his attention outside the window. He closes his eyes and meditates momentarily. Luke leaves his room and walks toward the room where Rey was sleeping. She isn't there. He keeps walking and steps past the table. On the table he notices a bowl full of nuts, berries and twigs. He looks at the floor to find that they are no longer spilt across the floor. He looks up and steps outside. He steps out the door and toward the path up the cliff side. Rey sits atop the cliff side. She is cross legged sitting on one of the stones. There are stones floating above each of the seats. Luke approaches and notices Rey is also using the force to build a tepee of firewood. He watches as she holds everything in place while bringing a piece of stray wood over to the pile and placing it accordingly. She finishes the wooden tepee and lowers each of the rocks slowly around her. They all land softly on their respective seats and Rey opens her eyes. She looks at Luke who looks back proudly.

Poe and Finn are flying over the surface of the planet. It's storming and the squadron has had no luck finding any sign of the Millennium Falcon thus far. Finn admits he can't see a thing and things are looking bleak. Poe tells him to calm down and let the technology do the work. The C Wing soars over some trees. Poe looks through the front windshield and says whoa. Finn asks him what's up and Poe tells Finn to look below them. Finn sits up in his seat and looks down and out his window. While rain is falling because of the storm, it seems like rain is also rising towards the sky. Finn squints and asks what the hell is going on. Poe says according to scanner there are pressure buildups below them leading to what looks like geysers. The ship passes the rising waters and Finn sees that they are consistent. He asks if they're due to pressure build ups shouldn't they run out and stop spouting? Poe admits he doesn't quite know but he's sure Finn could talk to one of their researchers about it. Suddenly Poe looks down. He yells back to Finn saying he's picking up a signal for the Falcon. He pages the other ships immediately and the C Wing zooms over top of a mist covered waterfall. Poe zooms forward and says the Falcon is somewhere below them and they look for a place to land.

The C Wing lowers toward the ground as a fellow pilot waves his arms with flares. The rain is pouring down hard and Poe and Finn each pull ponchos over their heads before getting out. The floor below Finn opens up and lowers his chair toward the ground. Finn unhooks himself and straightens out his poncho before attempting to move forward. Poe climbs out of the cockpit and jumps to the ground. His boots immediately sink into the wet mud. Finn struggles even more to walk despite his braces. Poe makes his way to the pilot who was holding the flares. He attempts to speak through the loud storm and points. A Knights of Ren shuttle is present next to where they landed and the pilot says they already captured the shuttle's pilot. Poe asks if anyone has begun searching the falcon yet. The pilot shakes his head and says they were still waiting for the last pilot to bring his X wing to the landing point. Poe nods and says he'll take BB8 and Finn to look at the Falcon and search for Chewie and R2. He yells back to the C Wing and calls for BB8. BB8 beeps excitedly and drops out of the ship. He falls right into the mud and sinks. He tries to roll to no avail and Poe sighs. He asks Finn if he thinks he'll be able to traverse with the mud. Finn shakes his head but says he has an idea that might allow him to.

Finn is hovering in his hover-chair. BB8 is sitting in his lap beeping gleefully. Poe trudges behind in the mud. They approach the Millennium Falcon wreck and look into it cautiously. Finn floats toward the wreck and lifts BB8 towards it. BB8 attaches its cable to the ceiling of the Falcon and swings inside. It rotates its head and scans the area for signs of life. It beeps sadly towards Finn who looks over his shoulder to relay the message to Poe. He says there isn't anybody inside the wreck. Poe is crouched down and looking in the mud. He says they all left and points down at footprints while standing up. He says there were Stormtroopers here and they followed something. He points up the hills and says they can follow the prints left in the mud and see where that takes them. Finn nods in agreement and calls to BB8 who swings out of the Falcon and into Finn's lap happily. Finn turns the hover chair and begins to follow Poe up the muddy slope. Groaning with effort, Poe asks if the hover chair can carry another person jokingly. The group reaches the clearing where the strange aliens are living and pause. The aliens don't seem to want anything to do with the newcomers after their last guests were quite dangerous. They growl at Poe who lowers his gun and looks around. Finn drops BB8 on a stone path and BB8 proceeds to roll enthusiastically toward the aliens. Finn tells BB8 to be careful and Poe reaches out to his little buddy. BB8 rolls back and forth excited to meet new beings. He sits there as the aliens all study him before hearing a roar. He tilts his head and rolls through the group of aliens toward an open door to one of their huts. Finn tells BB8 to wait and Poe gives chase immediately. BB8 rolls inside and Poe and Finn follow close behind. The get into the doorway and look on surprised. Chewbacca is sitting at a table cleaning his bowcaster. A female voice speaks and Finn and Poe each look over to see an older women step out of a doorway to their left. She asks if Chewbacca is their friend. They nod and she says well then you must know Han Solo as well. Poe and Finn look at each other.

Rey is sleeping at Luke's home. She is dreaming. She is a child and back on Jakku. The sun shines down and she sees the silhouette of a hooded man reach down and touch her face softly. She smiles as another figure stands behind her and has their hands on her shoulder. She looks up at the adult behind her and smiles. A soft female voice tells her that everything is going to be alright and they'll be together sooner than she knows. The hooded man in front of her walks off into the distance as dark clouds gather around her. The woman who had her hands on her shoulder vanishes and suddenly Rey is alone as winds blow wildly around her. It begins to rain heavily and she begins to breathe heavily and panic. Lightning flashes and suddenly she isn't a child anymore, she is herself. Lightning flashes again and she sees a hooded figure in the distance. The storm grows around her and water is accumulating at her feet. She runs through the water, kicking it up as she nears the figure. She calls out to the figure, who slowly turns. It's Kylo Ren. Kylo turns to her and she tries to back away. She reaches for her lightsaber on her belt but Kylo reaches out and uses the force to stop her. She can't overpower him and watches helplessly as the water raises around her. Kylo seemingly floats on the water in front of her as she is slowly sinking. Suddenly Kylo throws her back into the air. She crashes into moving water which sweeps her off her feet easily. She is carried roughly by the water and things begin to grow darker. They grow darker and darker until suddenly Rey bolts awake. Luke is standing over her and has his hand over her mouth. She tries to cry out from the nightmare but Luke silences her. He touches the side of her head and tries to comfort her. She breathes heavily as Luke takes his hand away from her mouth. She says she saw her mother and father. Luke looks at her concerned and asks what she means. She says every night she can see them right before they leave her but tonight was different. She tells Luke about how Kylo appeared and waters swept her away. Luke smiles and tells her it was just a dream. Rey calms her breathing and nods. Luke stands up and begins to leave the room when he stops. He can feel something. Rey notices and asks what the problem is. Luke turns to her and quietly says they are here.

It is very early in the morning when the Knight of Ren shuttle lands. The ramp lowers and Kylo trudges down the stairs followed by Suihou and several others. Kylo stops and looks around him in the darkness. He says they're here and tells the Knights to search for them but not to let their guard down. Rey and Luke are hurrying to pack things into bags. Rey's staff sits in a dark corner of the room and she fails to notice it as she rushes out the back door. Kylo begins walking up the slopes toward Luke's home. Rey tells Luke they have to make a transmission to Leia or Chewbacca and have them pick them up. Luke says they don't have time for that. They can hear noises coming from Luke's house behind them and Luke hands his bag to Rey. He tells her to go to the far side of the island. There is a hangar with a ship waiting. She'll need to start it while he holds them off. She says she isn't going to leave Luke behind. He says he will follow her but the ship hasn't been started since he first arrived on the planet. He tells her to get it started and to trust him. She reluctantly lets go of Luke and runs in the opposite direction. Luke turns back toward the source of the sounds and looks down at his home. Kylo Ren has arrived inside Luke's house which the Knights are sacking in a search for the Jedi. Suihou tells Kylo that they aren't here. Kylo takes a deep breath and says they are, he can feel them nearby. He tells the other Knights to search every corner of the island until they find him. He turns behind him and sees Rey's staff in the corner. He steps toward it and takes off his mask. He grabs the staff and his eyes open wildly. He tells Suihou to push forward and find the Jedi, he needs to temporarily return to the shuttle. Suihou nods and points for his men to begin making their way out of the house. Kylo ducks out in the opposite direction and stares at the staff in his hands. It is still dark out as Kylo makes his way to the shuttle.

Luke stands outside the house waiting for the Knights of Ren. He stands calmly and the Knight stops to draw their weapons. Suihou sees Luke and smiles. He tells the Knights to take up formation. Recognizing who Luke is, the knights begin to gather around him in two layers. The Knights on the inner layer, closer to Luke, all draw strange cross shaped items from their belts and attach them the their wrists. The cross shaped item extends and expands to create a large black and gray shield. The Knights in the second row draw blaster weapons while the ones in the inner row uses their other hands to draw more specialized melee weapons similar to axes, swords, and maces. Suihou wields a shield and mace. Luke calmly says there doesn't need to be bloodshed and he won't hurt any of these men if he doesn't have to. Suihou doesn't respond. He stares forward coldly before yelling to fire. The Knights in the outer row fire and Luke quickly draws his lightsaber. He deflects each bullet and the bullets strike the shields of the Knights in the inner row. The Knights continue firing while standing behind their comrades with the shields. Luke continues to deflect the bullets with ease until Suihou calls for a ceasefire. He tells the Knights to advance. The Knights with the shields each begin to advance and get closer to Luke. Luke tells them not to come any closer but they continue. Luke closes his eyes and Suihou calls for the Knights to "Stand". Each of the Knights lower their shields and bury the ends of them into the ground. Luke uses the force and pushes out in each direction. The Knights take cover behind their shields but are pushed back slowly. Their shields drag in the dirt and they lose ground on Luke. Suihou calls for the others to fire once again and Luke is able to block their bolts with ease. The Knights continue to fire from behind their shielded comrades. Suihou yells out for the inner ring to start firing as well. The inner ring all sheath their melee weapons and pull out smaller blaster pistols. They begin to fire as well. Luke deflects the bullets. Rey arrives at the hangar and pulls back a sheet to reveal Luke's old X Wing sitting in the hangar. She opens the cockpit window and throws her belongings behind the seat and climbs inside. She starts the X Wing easily and looks behind her. She thinks aloud wondering where Luke is going to sit when the cockpit suddenly closes and seals shut. The Knights of Ren are continuing to fire on Luke who continues to deflect their bullets. Bolts reflect out of the circle, some striking the shields and others whizzing by. Luke seems to be growing tired in his efforts to deflect all the blasts. Suddenly Kylo calls out for the men to hold their fire. Kylo walks forward as the other Knights stop firing. Suihou tells the others to ignore that order and keep firing. He fires another blast which Luke deflects. He sends it hurdling straight at Kylo who deflects it as well. The bolt strikes the ground next to Suihou's foot. Kylo orders Suihou to stand down. Suihou grimaces and steps back. Kylo walks between two Knights holding their shields and steps into the ring with his lightsaber drawn. He points his saber at Luke. He says it has been a long time since they've seen each other. Luke turns his lightsaber off and regains his composure. He nods and says it has been. Kylo asks what Luke has been doing on this planet all alone for the past few years. He asks if his destruction of the temple was too much for an old soul to handle. Luke calmly admits that losing the temple was disheartening for him. He shakes his head and says no matter how hard that was, it didn't compare to losing a student. He glares at Kylo who says he is still a student. He says he has spent the last few years studying and training under a new master. Luke tells Kylo that he is being deceived. Snoke wants him for the power not as an apprentice. He asks Kylo what he thinks Snoke will do with him once he no longer feels threatened by the Jedi. Kylo shakes his head and says Luke can no longer sway him just as his father couldn't. He tells Luke he is going to kill him and complete his training. Luke shakes his head and says Kylo doesn't need to and doesn't want to. He raises a hand and says they can work together to end this. Kylo tells him to be silent and that Luke doesn't know as much as he thinks. Luke says he knows Kylo is suffering and he can't hide that he is a tortured soul that wants to do what's right. Kylo struggles with Luke's words temporarily before lashing out in anger. He swings his lightsaber down at Luke who draws his own lightsaber to block. The two begin to fight.

Rey bangs on the glass of the X Wing as the engines begin to fire up. She presses buttons on the console trying to release her from the X Wing. She asks aloud what's going on when a light on her dash turns on. A button saying "Autopilot" lights on and another screen says "coordinates downloaded". Rey looks on in frustration and realizes Luke planned this. Luke fends off Kylo's attacks. The Knights of Ren watch on as Kylo brings blow after blow down on Luke. Luke seems to be studying Kylo's reactions. Kylo yells at Luke to fight back and quit playing games. Luke tells Kylo he has forgotten a great deal of his training. This infuriates Kylo further and he launches himself toward Luke once again. Luke backs away and begins up a slope. Kylo keeps pushing Luke back and the two continue up the slope. Rey begins to cry as she realizes Luke did this on purpose. The X Wing takes off slowly and begins to veer around the island. Luke has now reached the top of the island with all the stones. Kylo attempts to use his speed to his advantage and pushes off one of the Rocks to lunge at Luke. Luke deflects his attack and turns to face Kylo once more. Kylo hurdles one of the stone seats at Luke who is able to push it aside just enough to affect its trajectory. The rock sails past Luke. Kylo charges once more this time with quick slashes. Luke fends them off but slowly begins to run out of ground behind him. Kylo brings his saber down hard and holds it atop Luke's. Luke struggles to hold back Kylo's strength and is pushed towards the edge. Suddenly the X Wing Rey is in swings by the side of the island. Luke takes advantage of the moment to push Kylo back with the force. Kylo reaches toward the ground and on one knee slows himself down. Rey sees the drawn lightsabers and bangs on the glass in an attempt to get Luke's attention. After pushing Kylo back, Luke takes one glance at Rey before the X Wing's autopilot takes her away from the island. The watching Knights of Ren all begin firing in vain at the X Wing as it soars off into the distance. Kylo stands up slowly and asks Luke where she is going. Luke puts away his lightsaber. The sun is beginning to rise behind him as he looks at Kylo. Kylo yells angrily demanding to be told where Luke sent her. Luke doesn't speak and Suihou walks towards him with his gun raised. He says that Luke not telling them doesn't mean they won't find her. He raises his gun and points it at Luke's face saying she will die anyway just Like Luke. He is about to fire when Kylo tells him no. Suihou, breathing heavily, backs away as Kylo approaches Luke with his lightsaber still drawn. Kylo tells Luke he hopes Luke taught her everything he could. Kylo says he remembers his training and anything Rey went through, he went through as well. He says she doesn't stand a chance with his new training. Suihou urges Kylo to finish Luke. Kylo stands tall and holds his saber at his side. He hesitates. Suihou stands beside him and yells out him to finish what they came here to do. Kylo stands holding his saber and says no. Suihou, frustrated by Kylo's inability to kill Luke raises his gun. Immediately Kylo slices upward and cuts Suihou's blaster in half before he can fire it. Suihou is taken aback and steps backward. Kylo turns his head and says they will bring Luke to Snoke. Luke remains standing and slowly raises his hands out to his sides as Kylo takes his lightsaber from him. Kylo directs the other Knights to escort Luke to the shuttle and bind his wrists. Suihou watches pensively. He steps toward Kylo, fuming with anger, and says they are making a mistake. He chastises Kylo for his hesitation and says he will be reporting his weakness to Snoke. Another Knight approaches and asks if they should follow Rey in the X Wing. Suihou says they should and with haste. The Knight looks to Kylo Ren for an answer. Kylo answers that they have what they came for and more implying he doesn't want to chase after Rey. Suihou stands behind him dumbstruck and once again questions Kylo's decision making. He challenges Kylo's authority as leader of the Knights of Ren. Kylo quickly turns and begins to force choke Suihou. Suihou looks back at him, unable to breath, but not intimidated. Kylo holds him for a moment before letting him go. Suihou falls to one knee. Kylo walks away and says not to challenge him again.

Rey's X Wing zooms through the screen. She sits in the cockpit stunned. She looks out at the stars and sees them shimmer in the dark. She wipes her nose and begins to rummage through her bag. She pulls out her lightsaber followed by Luke's old helmet. She puts the helmet on and feels more comfortable. She holds the lightsaber tightly in her hand. She closes her eyes and leans back to slow her breathing. She sits quietly for a few seconds before sitting back up. She grabs her bag and puts the lightsaber back inside carefully. She stops and notices something at the bottom of her bag. She pulls out a small folded note that reads "For Soal". Rey looks at quizzically. She is about to open it when something on the dash beeps. She looks up to see the autopilot button flashing. She presses it and it turns off. A small message appears on her dash that asks if she wants to terminate the craft's path toward the given coordinates. Rey whispers asking where the coordinates are leading her. The message reads to press autopilot if she wishes to continue towards the current destination. She hesitates to push the button but once again looks at Luke's lightsaber in her bag. She takes a breath and decides she'll go where he sent her. She presses the autopilot button and sits back to watch as the ship keeps flying forward. She holds the note and looks down at it, trying to decide whether or not she will open it. She opens the note in her hands and reads it. She looks up from the note with her mouth open, looking surprised. The X Wing flies by the screen once again. It slowly disappears in the distance and all is quiet. Suddenly something moves. Two tie fighters unfold from a ball shape. Their wings are curved and fit together snuggly. The wings are shiny and incredibly reflective. The two ships finish unfolding and begin to fly in the direction that Rey was flying.

Back on Tian Pubu, more resistance fighters have arrived. They are working with the local populations to set up camps. Chewbacca roars as he watches the locals helping pull the Millennium Falcon out of the water with their large cattle creatures. A ship lands and Leia is escorted down the ramp. She doesn't flinch as the rain hits her face. Rather she walks to a nearby commander. Before she can get to him, Poe waves her down. He runs over to her and says they're working on recovering the falcon right now. She asks where Soal is. He says she is in the temple working with Finn. Leia looks confused. Poe smiles and says some kind of healing practice. Leia still doesn't seem to follow and Poe nods. He says he'll take her to Soal.

Finn sits in a steaming pool of water. His lower body is submerged and he is wincing in pain. From behind we can see the scar on his back from when Kylo slashed him. The older woman we met earlier tells him to sit still. He winces and says she has no idea how hot it is. The woman says she knows exactly how hot it is and she wouldn't have made him get in it if she didn't. He says the water feels like it's getting under his skin. The woman smiles and says to enjoy it. The water is helping to mend his injuries. Finn asks if the water is magic because he's seen some of the best doctors in the galaxy and they did everything they could for him. The woman smiles softly before saying doctors and warm water can only heal the physical damage. What's holding him back is in his mind. He tells her that a guy cut him up the back with a lightsaber. He says you can't just get right up after that. The woman looks at him and says as long as he tells himself that, he's right. The battle is in his head and until he manages to understand balance he won't get past his injuries. Finn asks about the balance she is talking about. He asks if she means the force. She says yes and no. All living things contribute to the force and all living things benefit from it. She says that, in one sense, the force is a balance between all living things but it also requires effort from each living things in order to be in balance. Finn looks at her blankly. She rolls her eyes and tells him to close his eyes. She tells him to stand up. Finn licks his lips and tries to stand up but quickly gives up saying it hurts too much. The woman tells him he is focusing on too many things at once. She tells him not to think about the pain and to only think about one thing, standing up. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes once again. He places his hands on the edges of the pool and begins to lift himself up. He winces in pain and the woman reminds him to focus on one thing. He tries to keep pushing himself up. Eventually he can't push anymore and he begins to fall. The woman catches him under the arm and says that the force requires effort from everyone. She helps him to continue to raise himself up to a standing position. Underneath the water, his feet gingerly touch the bottom of the pool and sink into the soft bottom. He relaxes his arms and opens his eyes. He stands excitedly and looks up to the woman. He asks if he just used the force. The woman sighs and looks back at him. He nods and says "That's not how the force works. Right? Somebody told me that once before." She nods and helps him to sit back down.

Leia enters the room. She calls out to Soal. The woman turns her head in acknowledgement. She smiles and walks toward Leia. The two embrace. Leia asks how long she has been here. Leia says she thought Soal was killed when the temple fell. Soal shakes her head and says she was brought here for protection when the temple was attacked and she had been here ever since. She asks Leia where Luke is. Leia says they found him and he is well. She tells Soal that he is training a new Jedi and she's incredibly promising. Behind them some large ships begin to descend toward the planet's surface. Finn turns in his hot spring and asks about them. Poe says they look big. Leia says it's a friend who wants to help. Leia motions for Poe to go down and greet them and he salutes sarcastically. He starts running down the long stone stairs and towards the descending ships. The native aliens begin to run around wildly as the air around them moves more violently with the ship getting closer. Poe runs past and to the landing site where several resistance soldiers are already stationed. The largest ship opens and several well-dressed soldiers begin to descend from the ramp. Behind them is Lando. Poe walks up and shakes Lando's hand and says Leia sent him down to greet him. Lando shakes his hand and says the pleasure is his. He steps once into the mud and admits he wasn't prepared for the terrain. Poe shrugs and says it got the best of him when they first landed too. He motions for Lando to follow him as he makes his way to Leia. They pass by the Millennium Falcon, almost completely pulled from the water, and Lando stops. He yells to Chewbacca who roars and runs to greet him in return. Chewbacca gives him a bear hug and Lando jokes that Chewie makes it hard to breathe when he does that. He pats Chewie on the shoulder and says he heard about Han and expresses his condolences. He peers past Chewbacca and asks what happened to the falcon. Chewie groans and roars. Lando points to several of his men and orders them to help him clean up the falcon. He says his best friend once let him fly it and he promised it wouldn't get a single scratch. He wants every scratch removed from the falcon. He pats Chewie on the back and tells him if the men start slacking to let him know. Chewie nods and groans before heading back to the ship. Lando and Poe begin making their way up the stairs toward Leia and Soal.

They arrive at the top and Leia embraces Lando warmly. Lando hugs her and says he is so sorry. Leia doesn't speak as the two separate. Lando puts his hands on her shoulders and says he's there to help and do whatever he needs to do. He points to the sky and says he hadn't lost so many friends in a long time. He says that thing in the sky, referring to the Starkiller, may be destroyed but not the people responsible for all the pain it caused. He looks to Soal and watches as he speaks. He turns back to Leia and asks how he can help. A pager on Poe's belt begins to buzz and he excuses himself. He steps away from the others and asks what's up. Leia answers Lando and says she wants to strike at the First Order and eliminate it once and for all. She wants to go after Snoke. She calls him a shell of the ruler the First Order believes him to be. Lando asks where he is and how much firepower it would take to bring him down. Leia admits she doesn't know as none of her spies have managed to pin him to an exact location. Finn is trying to listen but can't quite hear them speaking. He starts pulling himself out of the pool and to the edge where a towel is lying ready for him. He dries off his face and legs. He straps on the bands around his legs and pulls a shirt over his head. He stands as Poe re-enters the conversation nearby. He says that some the tech crew has successfully managed to search the Knight of Ren Shuttle's system. He says they found coordinates for a city called Solem on the planet Hunceen. He adds that on their log, the last transmissions were sent ordering the rest of the Knights to return to Snoke. Poe says the transmission wasn't more than a day or two old. Soal says that Chewbacca arrived the day before and so they were more than likely following him. Lando asks what Chewie was doing in the Falcon prior to crash landing here. Leia says he was delivering Rey, she specifies she is the new Jedi to Lando, to Luke for training. Leia mentions that they received her message sending Chewbacca back which spurred them to look for him and R2D2. Finn joins the conversation and asks if the Knights were able to find the Falcon, were they able to find Rey? He asks if they think she's in danger. Leia calms him and says Rey is with Luke so she is safer than anyone. Soal reaches out and touches Finn's shoulder. She tells him not to worry if Luke is looking out for her. In the cockpit of the X wing, Rey looks up from reading the note. It looks as if she has already read it several times over. She's slightly teary eyed but keeps searching on the paper for more answers. She looks up and sees Tian Pubu in the distance. She looks at it longingly as it grows closer. She folds the note and holds it tightly in her hands, rested on her legs. She breathes quietly and watches as the X wing continues to fly closer to the planet. The ship flies toward the planet and away from the camera. After a quiet pause the two following stealth tie fighters arrive before veering off to the right and away from the planet. The pilots radio to each other and say Rey is heading to Tian Pubu. One pilot says to stop here and the tie fighter slow down. They move next to one another and each pilot flicks a switch above themselves. Each tie fighter slowly collapses back into their hidden form. The screen shows Tian Pubu throw the cockpit of the tie fighters as the wings slowly close and seal shut leading to total darkness.

Luke sits with large metallic glowing handcuffs on his wrists. He is in the Knight of Ren Shuttle that left Ahch-To with the Knights of Ren. He sits quietly as the Knights all watch him carefully. Suihou sits in the cockpit with the pilot as they are nearing their destination. The shuttle lowers toward the large skyscraper city of Solem. Snoke's large black fortress towers above the other buildings of the city. The shuttle lands in the forecourt where a Captain Phasma is leading over a dozen Stormtroopers to meet the descending ship. The ramp lowers and Kylo and Suihou each lead Luke out followed by the other Knights of Ren. Kylo carries the staff in his hands. Phasma greets them and says they will take Luke. Kylo doesn't stop and walks past her and her troopers. Luke watches as Kylo leaves. Phasma doesn't seem to respond and rather looks to Suihou. Suihou nods and says he's all hers before following Kylo. Kylo walks with a purpose down a hallway and turns into Snoke's familiar throne room. Snoke is standing on the ground with his back to Kylo looking up at his throne. Kylo speaks quickly saying they captured Luke Skywalker but Rey escaped. Snoke asks why he returned so quickly if he hadn't captured or killed both Jedi. Kylo apologizes and says he will soon be following her, but he had other things on his mind that he thought were more urgent. Snoke turns around to see Kylo approaching with the staff. Snoke nods subtlety and reaches for it. He holds it in his hands and says he had been waiting for quite some time. Kylo says that he believes Rey found it on Jakku. Snoke looks up concerned, and Kylo nods. He says he thought it of the utmost importance. He begins to turn to leave saying he will gather the Knights to begin the search for Rey. Suddenly Suihou enters the room. He yells, claiming Kylo Ren is no longer fit to lead the Knights of Ren. He steps closer to Snoke and Kylo and accuses Kylo of holding the Knights back from their true potential. He turns to Snoke and says Kylo's hesitation has kept Luke Skywalker, their greatest threat alive and allowed Rey to escape. He demands that Snoke immediately reassign him as the leader of the Knight of Ren. Snoke seems uninterested. He looks at the staff in his hands, still seemingly shocked. Suihou seethes, waiting for a response. Snoke turns to him and says Kylo's actions have benefitted the First Order so far. He says that with Luke captured, the Resistance will likely come after him. He looks at Suihou and says that this gives the First Order the opportunity to plan their defenses. Snoke also reveals he has already assigned two pilots to follow Rey's X Wing and Phasma will be reporting to him as soon as she lands. Suihou asks why not blow her out of the sky now. Snoke says she will lead them to the where the resistance base is. He tells Suihou that while the resistance fighters are walking into their trap, Suihou and the other Knights of Ren will be following Kylo Ren to Rey's location where they will finish her and what remains of the Resistance's ground troops or intelligence. Snoke tells Suihou and Kylo to go gather the other nights and await their destination. Kylo leaves the room without even glancing at Suihou. Suihou remains still and looks to Snoke before following Kylo out of the room. As the two men walk away, Snoke turns back toward his throne and studies the staff in his hands.

Rey sits in the cockpit and squints as it travels through the thick clouds above the planet. The X Wing arrives below the clouds and a light flips on, revealing the X Wing is preparing to land. Rey squints to see through the rain that is pattering against the windshield. She sees water all around her as the X wing passes by two towers of rising water similar to the ones Poe and Finn saw earlier. The X wings flies between the two of them and zooms toward the temple in the distance. Finn is once again working in the pools. The water is moving in this one and Soal stands over him. He rests both of his hands on the sides of the pool and grips a rope on each side of the thin, canal-like pool. The ropes are fastened to columns and Finn tests them just before he tries to stand up. He works against the current, water rushing toward his chest. He flexes, trying to use his arms to pull him straight up. His entire upper body tenses as he struggles to do so. Soal tells him to relax his upper body. She reminds him he is doing this to help his lower body. Finn leans back and lets the water run over his shoulders as he rests. Soal tells him his lower body isn't quite strong enough to help him stand yet and his upper body will help him to get there but he can't rely completely on it. She tells him to gather his thoughts and use his whole body, legs included, to bring himself up. He breathes heavily and furrows his brow. He moves his feet below the water and prepares himself to try again. He moves forward and upward against the current of the water until he comes to a mostly standing position. Soal watches happily. Finn tries to bring himself to a full upright position in the water and temporarily begins to struggle. Soal looks on concerned but reassured Finn who closes his eyes and focuses once more. He manages to stand completely upright, water dripping down his shoulders and chest. He groans and breathes heavily before smiling and looking back at Soal. She asks him if he's ready to walk. He turns away, nodding. He says he'll take it one step at a time. Soal looks on as he takes his first step. He pulls tightly on the ropes and helps his body move forward. He stops, already breathing heavily, and says that wasn't so bad. Suddenly something catches Soal's attention. She turns away from Finn and looks at the front entrance of the temple. Unaware that she isn't paying attention, Finn yells out excitedly as he's making progress moving against the current. Soal rubs the side of her head and steps toward the giant, open entrance as a loud engine noise can be heard. The noise is enough to catch Finn's attention and he turns his head to look over his shoulder. He calls out to Soal who has reached the entrance. The engine noise stops and Soal looks at something in awe. Finn asks what it is but Soal just stares forward. Soal covers her mouth and looks on awestruck. Luke's X Wing has landed and the cockpit windshield opens revealing Rey. Soal raises her eyebrows confused as Rey gathers her thing. Rey jumps out of the X wing, clutching the letter tightly, and sees Soal. Rey approaches letter in hand. Finn once again calls out to Soal and Rey hears her name. At the sound of Soal's name, Rey's own jaw drops and she stop immediately. She looks at Soal sadly. Soal looks at Rey as if she recognizes her and Rey approaches her. Rey drops her bag but holds on tightly to the letter. She reaches the letter out to Soal and Soal looks down at it. Rey ushers her to take it but Soal shakes her head. She looks at Rey and says she already knows what it says. The two step toward each other and embrace. Soal holds Rey tightly and Rey begins to cry into her shoulder. Soal looks upset herself and holds the back of Rey's head. At this point Finn has pulled himself out of the water and begun shuffling along the ground toward them to see what was going on. He reaches the point where he can see the two women embracing and smiles. He cocks his head and sees Rey and an expression of relief crosses his face. Rey hugs Soal tightly and says she has so many questions. She says Luke couldn't possibly explain it all in his letter. Soal says she'll answer any questions Rey has, she's just happy to finally have her home. Soal says she missed her baby girl so much and she's just glad they could be reunited together again. The two continue to hug but don't speak. Soal looks up and back at the X Wing. She squints to look into the cockpit and asks where Rey's father is. Rey doesn't answer and looks away. Soal touches Rey's shoulder and asks her "Where is Luke?"

Luke sits in a large room with large metal cuffs on his wrists. There are 10 Stormtroopers all around him with their guns trained on him. Captain Phasma stands in front of him with the door behind him. She asks him where he sent Rey. Luke remains silent and closes his eyes. She asks him once again but he remains silent. Phasma turns from the room and tells a Stormtrooper at the door to keep all their weapons trained on Luke. Phasma leaves the room and the camera pans out. Not only are there 10 Stormtroopers with their weapons trained on Luke, but several rows behind them with their weapons pointed at him as well. Not taking any chances, there are easily over 50 Stormtroopers in the room, all pointing their weapons at Luke who sits in the center quietly.

Phasma moves down the hallway with purpose and arrives at a communications control room. She steps inside and an officer immediately turns to her. He informs her that their stealth pilots have taken position just outside the planet Tian Pubu. Phasma asks if they are in communication. The officer nods and hits a switch on the console in front of him. Phasma asks the pilots if Rey has landed on the planet. A pilot's voice speaks up and he says she entered the planet's atmosphere roughly an hour earlier and their scans show she has landed safely. The officer next to Phasma speaks up and says the planet she approached is the same one the Knights of Ren chased the Millennium Falcon to. The pilot adds that there is a sizeable resistance force on the planet and they have reason to believe Leia Organa is present there as well. Phasma asks if any forces have arrived to the planet since their arrival and the pilots say nothing more than the forces already present. Phasma turns to the officer on her left and says to inform the Knights of Ren. Phasma ends the transmission with the pilots and turns out the room. The officer follows her but goes a different way down a hallway. Phasma moves quickly and Stormtroopers get out of her way as she marches through the building. She arrives at Snoke's Throne room and steps inside past the guards. She steps into the light gleaming down from above his throne and looks up. He sits on his throne, hand on staff as Phasma speaks. She says Rey has landed on the planet of Tian Pubu, the same planet the Knights tracked the Millennium Falcon to. She says they haven't heard from Altere Ren since the Knights of Ren left the planet. Snoke inhales loudly and tells her the Knights of Ren will handle Tian Pubu. He tells her to begin preparing their defenses. He says the Resistance will come for them shortly. Phasma turns and leaves the room as Snoke watches from his throne.

Leia puts her hands down deliberately on a table. She says to bring up the scans of the city. Poe hands a small object to a technician who inserts the drive into the side of the table. A hologram planet appears over the table. Poe reaches in and points to a specific spot on the surface and the hologram hones in on that spot revealing a large city. Lando squints and asks what they're looking at. Leia says it's the city of Solem on the planet Hunceen. Lando walks around the table, trying to get a closer look. He says okay and asks why they are looking at it. Poe speaks up, saying they found the coordinates on the remaining Knight of Ren Shuttle. He says it was the previously charted location prior to it following the Millennium Falcon here to Tian Pubu. He says there's a good chance they returned there with Luke if that's where they are currently stationed. Poe says the Knights, especially Kylo Ren, have been working under orders from Supreme Leader Snoke for some time now and he could be present at Solem. An officer asks how they even know Luke is alive. Leia says that Rey can still feel him. The officer scoffs, saying they're preparing to send multiple troops into battle based on the claims of a girl. Leia looks up solemnly and says that girl is a Jedi and has brought hope to the resistance's cause. She stares at the officer coldly and says Soal felt his presence as well. Leia turns away and says she thinks she can feel him herself. The officer raises his chin and stays quiet, not wanting to challenge Leia again. Lando leans over the table, trying to get a closer look at the city layout. He reaches between skyscrapers and points at a large structure in the center of the city. He asks what it is. Poe speaks up and says it's Snoke's fortress. Leia adds that spies in the city have confirmed Snoke arrived there some time ago and hasn't left. She says that her spies have recently confirmed a Knights of Ren Shuttle landing in the forecourt and an increase in Stormtrooper security in the area. Lando nods and asks how they're getting in and getting Luke. He turns and mentions that he doubts it's just a little increase in security now that they have the most powerful Jedi in the universe captured. Leia says that the Resistance has been hard at work since their victory at the Starkiller base. She looks to Poe for confirmation but says the mechanics have finished over two dozen ships of various forms. Poe nods and says that since their victory they've amassed additional forces including 8 X Wings, 6 Y Wings, 6 B Wings, 10 A Wings, and the C Wing. Lando looks on impressed. Leia admits the resistance is still heavily outnumbered though, prior to any increases in First Order forces headed towards Solem. Poe says they've been working on magnifying the short range EMP bursts that droids are capable of. He says with some modifications on their Y Wing Bombers they think they can magnify the blast radiuses. He points to the holographic city scape and says that if the Y Wings can get close enough to the surface/Snoke's fortress, they could shut down any power to the facilities in the area. Leia states that they plan to use the remaining Knight of Ren shuttle as a decoy and land it near Snoke's citadel. Poe points to a loading bay a couple blocks away and says from there soldiers can head for the citadel to extract Luke during the chaos. Leia motions behind her toward a couple heavily armed soldiers, both human and alien. A large bald man in front nods. Poe says that combined with an aerial assault led by Lando and Chewie in the Millennium Falcon would give Luke an opportunity to escape. Lando points at cannons at different points in the city and says there's no way the Y Wing Bombers will be able to get low enough for their EMP bursts to affect the facility. Leia nods and says they have other ships that can draw some of the fire but not enough. Lando understands his role and says he will bring his own ships to the fight. He says he has enough fighters, mostly A Wings, to almost triple their current forces and they can at least buy the extraction team a little bit more time. The officer who spoke earlier tries to redeem himself and speaks up once again. He asks why not strike at Snoke as well? He says they could utilize the EMP blasts to neutralize their air defenses and have their ships do significant damage to the First Order forces. Leia nods and says their first objective is to get Luke out but any destruction they can accomplish will be beneficial moving forward in the fight against the First Order. She turns towards the heavily armed men and clarifies saying that their primary objective is to get Luke out. They are not to move on Snoke until after Luke has been freed. The soldier nods and says "Yes General" as Leia turns back towards the rest of the room. She tells them they all know their assignments and to begin preparing. She stops Poe as he heads to leave and asks if he knows where Rey is. He says she was with Soal in the temple. Leia thanks him and tells him to go prepare the C Wing. Leia looks on as Poe leaves the room.

Rey is walking with Soal around the outside of the temple. Rey is asking question after question and Soal is doing her best to answer them all. Rey asks why Soal and Luke left her alone on Jakku. Soal looks down sadly and said they never wanted to leave her alone. Soal says both Luke and she were pained doing it but they knew Rey would eventually find her way back to them. Rey continues wondering why they left in the first place. Soal sighs unable to find the words to answer Rey. The two have reached the backside of the temple and Soal steps forward. Soal's expression changes as she looks away happily. Rey watches as she walks ahead of her and looks on amazed. Soal walks toward a cliff edge behind the temple. Multiple waterfalls cascade over the edge. Rey steps up next to Soal and looks over the edge. A giant valley is revealed to her. Made up of a series of waterfalls spilling into one another, the valley is covered in mist. Rey looks on awestruck. Soal turns and looks at her and smiles. She says the sunny days are few and far between but she makes a point to come here on days when it isn't pouring. She says the waterfalls are dangerous but beautiful when the light shines on them. Soal points behind them toward the temple's back where two large canals of water protrude. Soal says those that call the planet home, herself included, have found the water to be important parts of their lives. Soal watches water pour from the canals, over the edge and into the waterfalls. She turns and sees Rey looking at something else. Rey stares off into the distance past the waterfalls and see the large stacks of rising water in the distance. She squints and points at them. She asks what they are. Soal puts her hand over her eyes to shield the sun and sees what Rey is pointing at. She says they are called waterrises. She points down below and says the bodies of water on Tian Pubu are constantly in different states of pressure. The waterrises are portions of water that have begun to evaporate as a whole body. She says due to the shallow atmosphere the water rises pretty high before actually evaporating, creating the stacks. Rey looks on amazed and Soal smiles at her. Soal hugs Rey on the Cliffside and says she's glad they are finally reunited. Soon Luke will be with them too. Rey jumps startled. She says they need to speak with Leia about the plans to rescue Luke. Suddenly Leia comes around the corner and says they've already made plans. She explains their plan to shut down the power in the city where Luke is and drop in an extraction team to free Luke. Rey asks when the extraction team is leaving because she wants to go with. Leia stops Rey and says she isn't going to risk bringing Rey with the team. Rey asks what she means. Leia says they're already risking a lot trying to save Luke and she isn't willing to put the Resistance's new found hope, referring to Rey, on the line. Rey says she wants to help. Leia puts her hands on Rey's shoulders and says she already has done plenty. She says Rey will wait here on Tian Pubu with Soal until they bring Luke back to safety. Soal hugs Rey from behind to comfort her.

Finn is sitting under a canvas tent near the C Wing. In the background, Dark Team is loading their gear onto the Knights Of Ren Shuttle. The Dark Team Leader tosses a Stormtrooper helmet to one of his teammates comically. Finn watches as they close the ramp and the ship takes off. He's brought back to the moment when he hears talking. Poe is fiddling with the bottom of the C Wing's engine and talking loudly to Finn. Finn hasn't been listening the entire time. Rather he is trying to stand up. He presses his feet into the mud and flexes his legs. He grabs the counter in front of him and pulls himself to his feet. He reaches a standing position and leans on the counter, gasping for breath. Poe glances out from under the C wing and asks if he's okay. Finn quickly says he's fine and attempts to stand on his own without the help of the counter for support. He leans away and slowly lets go of the platform. He stands on his own. Shaking he looks down at himself, amazed that he's able to stand. Suddenly Rey calls out to him from behind. He is startled and falls backward. Rey uses the force to push his chair underneath him. Finn lands in the chair and turns to face her. Soal approaches behind Rey and Finn is quick to ask Soal if she saw that. He tells her that he was standing on his own. Soal nods and says he is beginning to find balance within himself. Finn nods excitedly and turns back to Rey. Rey smiles and Finn asks how her training was. She says it was stressful but incredible. She says Luke taught her so many important things and she feels much more confident in her abilities. She says she still has a lot to learn and as soon as Luke returns she will continue her training. She looks worried and Finn reaches out. He grabs her wrist and says they're going to bring him back. Rey nods but doesn't say anything. She struggles with her worries before saying to be safe. Finn looks back as Poe crawls out from under the C Wing. Finn says he has the best pilot in the galaxy so he'll be fine. Poe walks over and winks, saying Finn will be just fine. Poe walks away and BB8 beeps at him quizzically. Poe says he wasn't lying. Everything is going to go smoothly and they are going to be fine. BB8 rocks back and forth beeping once more. Finn asks what that was supposed to mean and Poe looks back. He wipes his hands off with a dirty rag and says BB8 is just being silly. He says that Lando is doing a debriefing before takeoff and they both need to go.

Finn and Poe arrive to the hangar with the repaired Millennium Falcon. Lando stands in front of several pilots and begins to give a motivational speech. Rey follows Soal up the stone stairway, looking over her shoulder at the pilots below. Finn listens as Lando delivers his speech. He tells the pilots how today will be the day they bring the fight to First Order first. He says they are no longer going to wait and hide This is the day they are going to move against the forces oppressing their galaxy. Rey stops on the stairwell and watches as Lando completes his speech. Elsewhere, Kylo Ren boards a shuttle following Suihou and the other Knight of Ren. Rey walks to the top of the cliff side and sits with her feet dangling over the edge. Soal sits next to her. The sky has become overcast and Soal notices rain clouds in the distance. Below, Lando attempts to invigorate the pilots and yells, asking if they are ready. The pilots yell in response. A courier comes up from behind Lando and whispers in his ear. Lando announces that Dark team has taken position outside of the planet Hunceen and is ready to advance. The pilots all begin to head to their ships. Leia nods to Lando who follows Chewbacca into the Millennium Falcon. He sits in the pilot's seat and looks to Chewbacca. He points at Chewie and says "Not a scratch. Let's do this for Han." Rey watches several ships begin to take off as it begins to drizzle on Tian Pubu. Soal and her watch as Leia's star cruiser rises from the ground. It follows the fleet off the planet's surface. The rain begins to fall a little harder and Rey looks down at the remaining resistance soldiers, mechanics, and allies bustling around. Soal puts her hand on Rey's shoulder and says the storm is getting closer and they should head inside. The resistance fleet moves toward their destination as Leia walks into the bridge. Admiral Ackbar greets her with a nod as she takes position at the center of the room. The ships move into space and Leia tests the communications with the other pilots. Several teams respond including Lando in the Millennium Falcon. She reaches out to Dark Team.

The scene changes to the dark interior of the Knights of Ren shuttle. The large bald man from before answers the comms and says they are just outside Hunceen's orbit. Leia says they have the go ahead to approach the city of Solem. Dark Team acknowledges and begins to jam their comms system. The shuttle moves toward the city. From inside a communications station on Solem, a First Order Officer attempts to make contact with the ship. He receives no response and calls to his superior. His superior orders him to run a diagnostics scan on the ship, revealing a damaged communications unit. The superior officer points to another worker and says he wants two tie fighters in the air to escort the shuttle to Hangar B. The original officer tells him that a note on the communications log says they are expecting another Knight and Stormtroopers to make their return. Two pilots emerge and the higher ranking officer instructs them to escort the shuttle down to the hangar. The pilots leave the room and are in the sky shortly thereafter. Dark Team watches from inside the Knight of Ren shuttle, as the tie fighters reach them and take position on either side. Dark Team leader whispers for the group to get ready. They're headed in. Back outside Tian Pubu and after testing the communications Leia tells the fleet to prepare to enter lightspeed. The pilots all pull back on their dash and the ships speed forward one after another until all the ships have disappeared from sight. In his dark throne room, Snoke slowly stands up. Holding his staff in his hand he taps it on the ground and says "They are coming."

Luke sits in the room we last saw him in. A sliding door can be heard and Luke looks up. An officer walks in, followed by several Stormtroopers. The officer tells Luke that Phasma has ordered to have him moved to a lower, more secure level. Luke stands and attempts to use a Jedi mind trick on the officer. He tells the officer he should be brought to a cell on the ground level. The officer repeats these words and Luke smiles subtly. Suddenly, all the Stormtroopers behind the officer raise their blasters and point them at Luke. A Stormtrooper speaks up and says his Jedi mind tricks won't work on all of them. Two Stormtroopers grab Luke under the arms from behind and push him to his feet. The Stormtrooper who spoke up nudges the officer and the officer seems to realize what happened. He brushes his temple and regains his composure before turning around. The officer leads the way through the door and Luke is forced to follow with several Stormtroopers.

Rey sits in Soal's hut at a table. She says she doesn't like staying behind knowing she can't help her friends. Soal stands at a counter where she lifts a steaming kettle from off screen. She walks toward Rey and fills a large cup with the warm drink. She says that all they can do for them is have hope. Soal sets the kettle down on the table and says her friends are all strong people and under Leia's leadership they will be fine. Rey asks if Soal truly believes that. Soal smiles softly and says she does. Rey takes a sip of her drink before asking Soal if she thinks Luke will be alright as well. Lightning flashes outside the hut and startles the two women. Rey watches as the water pours down outside heavily. Soal says she does. Rey looks at her confused but reassured. Soal says the fleet will bring him back and they can continue her training together. Rey says that Luke mentioned she (Sol) was strong with the force. Soal nods and says she wasn't sure if she wanted to accept that she was meant to be a Jedi. She loved Luke but she saw his commitment to the Force and wasn't sure if she could accomplish it herself. After Luke left and they left Rey on Jakku she found herself longing to be reunited with each of them. In that longing, she reached out to the force, thinking that if she studied it and understood it the way that Luke did maybe things would be able to go back to what they were. Soal is visibly hurt by what she's saying and Rey notices. Rey reaches out and touches Soal's hand. She asks Soal again. "Why did you leave me on Jakku?" Soal looks at her and is about to speak when a resistance fighter steps into the room out of breath. He says a First Order ship had appeared on their scans and is landing nearby. Rey looks down and says she can feel something. Soal nods and says she feels it too. Rey grabs her lightsaber and follows the fighter and Soal out into the rain. Lightning flashes. Kylo stands outside a Knight of Ren Shuttle. Suihou stands behind him as do the other Knight of Ren. The Knights' cloaks whip in the wind and the pouring rain hits Kylo's helmet. Lightning flashes again.

Dark Team begins to descend into a large First Order hangar. The two tie fighters continue over and past the hangar as the Knights of Ren Shuttle nears the open landing section in the Hangar. Several Stormtroopers are standing in formation below with their blasters trained on the shuttle. The bald leader speaks lowly saying to get ready. Behind him an alien is dressed in the classic Stormtrooper armor. He pulls the helmet over his head and pounds his chest. The ship lands and everything is quiet for a second. From a window above, the high ranking officer orders the ship to open its hatch and prepare to be boarded. The ship does not move. Cannons focus on the shuttle and the Officer once again demands that the ship open its hatch or they will be fired upon. Dark Leader breathes heavily and nods. From outside, stormtroopers jump when the hatch falls open loudly. The troopers begin to step toward the ramp when they see someone. The Dark Team member dressed as a Stormtrooper emerges with his hands on his gun. In front of him, R2D2 rolls down the ramp slowly. The imposter trooper comically raises his hands in the air and with a thick accent says he is the only one. He steps toward the others who all raise their gun at him in distrust. He points back inside and says the group is welcome to check the inside out but he was the only survivor from their party. He looks up to the window and high ranking officer saying he was unable to fix their communications unit but got the rest of the ship back in one peace. The officer orders him to stand down. Another Stormtrooper walks toward him and takes away his blaster. He raises his hands and lets them hit his sides sarcastically. Two stormtroopers then escort the disguised Dark team member and R2D2 into the control room with the officer. The remaining Stormtroopers all fire inside the ship relentlessly until the officer orders them to stand down. Satisfied, he confidently says to check out the inside of the shuttle for any extra damage. Inside, Dark team leader looks to his right and sees a smoking section of wall where a shot narrowly missed his head. The Stormtroopers all advance into the now smoking central compartment of the ship. The majority of their shots hit the wall at the front end of the ship separating the cockpit from the body cavity. One Stormtrooper pushes the button to open the door to the cockpit but it doesn't budge. He turns to the others and says the door is jammed and begins to attempt rewiring the circuits behind the console. Suddenly the door slips open and a small grenade is tossed into the room. The grenade bursts and all the stormtroopers in the immediate area are shocked and thrown against the walls. From outside in the hangar, a distant thud can be heard. A trooper turns to investigate. Dark Team floods the central hangar and take the Stormtrooper weapons. They quickly take position at the ramp as the investigating Stormtrooper draws near. Dark Team Leader holds a grenade in his hand and readies himself. The disguised Dark Team Member has been brought up to the control room where the high ranking officer greets him joyfully. He immediately requests an ID which the Dark Team Member is unable to provide. The officer smiles knowingly and says he isn't sure how smugglers were able to get a hold of a Knights of Ren Shuttle but it's a first degree… He's cut off before he can finish his sentence. An officer behind him says that there is a large force of resistance ships coming up on their scans just outside the planet's orbit. The higher ranking officer responds quickly and says to go forward with their defense plans. While his back is turned, the disguised Dark Team member presses a button concealed beneath his chest plate. R2D2 beeps quizzically next to him and begins to hum lowly. The officer turns around and asks where the smuggler got the droid. Before he gets an answer a blue burst radiates from R2D2. Suddenly all technology in the control room shuts down. Outside, in the hangar, the cannons that were once focused on the Knight of Ren shuttle drop and go offline. Dark Team Leader says "Go" and several grenades are thrown out the hangar. They explode, sending the investigating Stormtrooper flying. Dark Team advances down the ramp and begins firing, knocking out Stormtroopers left and right. They are quick to clear out most of the troops in the hangar. Back in the control room, the disguised Dark Team Member quickly disarms the two Stormtroopers escorting him. He takes their guns, blasts them away, and turns toward the high ranking officer. No longer smug, the officer backs away terrified. The Dark Team Member pulls of the Stormtrooper Helmet and touches a microphone on the side of his face. "Boots on the Ground."

Resistance ships begin arriving outside Hunceen. Lando sits in the pilot's seat of the Falcon and pulls up on the thrusters and the Millennium Falcon exits Lightspeed. Leia watches as the Falcon pulls alongside other ships in the fleet. Leia uses the communications to speak with Lando saying he will lead the first wave of the assault on Solem shortly. Lando looks to Chewbacca and bounces his eyebrows before telling Leia that he and his team are ready to go. Leia says he and his team have permission to advance. Lando can be heard over the communications reaching out to red, green, and blue teams. After acknowledging all the team leaders, Lando asks Poe if he and Finn are ready. Poe says they're golden. Leia looks to Admiral Ackbar worriedly. Lando and the other pilots all move forward towards Hunceen. Lando begins giving instructions as they draw closer to the planet saying to make sure that X, A, and B Wings need to make sure they draw fire away from the Y Wings. He then tells the Y Wings not to move in until they've pushed to Solem. The ships all move slowly toward the surface of Hunceen and the massive city of Solem can be seen from space. Red Leader comments saying the city is massive. Lando says they know their target lies in the middle of the city so they can utilize the skyscrapers to their advantage when they encounter enemy fire. The camera focuses on Solem and suddenly a dark blur emerges over the city. Red Leader looks confused and asks what it is. Lando squints as the blur grows larger and larger. Leia watches on from her star cruiser and says Snoke was ready. The young officer who spoke up in the planning meeting leans forward and stutters. He begins to say "Is it a…. Are those.…" when Admiral Ackbar turns his head and says "A trap." All those present in the bridge including Admiral Ackbar, General Leia Organa, and the officer all look out the window as the black blur becomes clearer. Lando looks on from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon and tells everyone to brace themselves and engage over the communications channel. Poe sits back in his seat and says "Oh Boy. Finn, are you seeing this?" Finn is facing the back end of the C Wing in his bubble and stretches to turn around. He peaks over the side his chair and his eyes go wide. Hundreds of tie fighters zoom through sky screaming as they approach the much smaller resistance fleet. Red leader curses and Green leader emits a battle cry as the resistance ships race forward to meet their tie fighter enemies.

The ships engage and tie fighters are shot down from the get go. Front and center of the tie fighter charge is a silver tie fighter being piloted by Captain Phasma. Phasma looks menacing inside the dark cockpit of the tie fighter with only red dash lights illuminating her chrome armor. She controls her tie fighter and quickly shoots down a B Wing. We see the pilot panic and scream before his cockpit explodes. Lando calls out to Blue 3 but there is no response. Lando flies the Falcon with the help of Chewie through the tie fighter swarm. Lando calls back to a Sulustan onboard with them and tells him to shoot some of the hostiles down. He begins manning the ball-pivot turret on the Falcon and firing all around. The Sulustan hits one and it veers off crashing into another tie fighter. He fires to his right and blows another tie fighter to pieces. Lando cheers calling back to the Sulustan who fists pumps and chuckles. Lando tells Chewie to take over the controls while he tries to reorganize their forces. He calls out to all the leaders and says they need to push toward the city and take the fight closer to Snoke. A Tie Fighter flies past the windshield of the Millennium Falcon and startles Lando. Red Leader zooms by in his X Wing and shoots the Tie Fighter down in front the Millennium Falcon. Red Leader calls to Red team to follow him and the X Wings zoom through the Tie Fighter Swarm. They all fire together in unison and Tie Fighters explode in front of them. Blue leader calls for the B Wings to Assemble and guides them after the X Wings. Lando tells the A wings (green team) to engage the Tie fighters and keep them busy. A wings zoom about picking off tie fighters left and right as the rest of the fleet begins to move toward the planet's surface.

Phasma watches from her tie fighter, somewhere above the majority of the fleet. She flips on a switch on the ships joystick and her thumb hovers over a red button. Her chrome tie fighter screams as it launches it self downward and upon the fleet. She shoots at the X wings, leading the assault. She hits a pilot and he peels off to avoid more damage. After peeling off she has a clear shot on Red Leader. She fires blasts at red leader who is able to outmaneuver the fire. He activates his ships shield and Phasma continues firing. Red Leader yells into his comm unit saying to get the fighter off of him. Other X Wings drop back in attempt to cover him but Phasma continues to give chase. From the battlecruiser, Leia watches on. Red Leader pushes farther toward the planet's surface as Phasma gives chase. Behind her the rest of the resistance fleet tries to aid Red Leader. Red Leader tries to change direction rapidly but Phasma easily follows his movements, continuously firing. Red leader yells that he can't shake her and his shields are about to go down. Over his comm unit, Poe tells him to head back out to space and he'll try to cut off her pursuit. Red Leader says he doesn't think he has enough time but pulls up regardless. The C Wing sails past the screen in an attempt to cut off Phasma. The blue light of Red Leader's shield begins to fade and Phasma's thumb begins to press on the red button. Suddenly, her tie fighter sends dozens of small missiles toward Red Leader. Red Leader begins to say he's been locked on but can't finish as his X Wing bursts into flame. Poe watches, shocked, as Phasma's tie fighter vears off and past the flames. Other x wings give chase but Phasma is able to draw them back into the space battle above, where they lose her in the chaos. Finn fires like a maniac from the bubble, into the fray hoping to get a hit on Phasma's fighter. Lando speaks over the comms in attempt to rally Red Team. He calls for Red 1 and Red 2 but doesn't get a response. Suddenly, Poe presses his comms unit and says "This is Red Leader." Angry, at seeing his friend shot from the sky, Poe works to rally Red Team together. He calls for them to fall in formation behind him in the C wing and begins to move to his left. He fires and Finn together, bring down tie fighters all around them. Slowly, X Wings begin to join them in formation and bring down wave after wave of First Order ships. Finn is having a hell of a time as he excitedly shoots down Tie Fighter after Tie fighter. Poe, now in the zone, extends his congratulations to Finn after each successful hit. With witty banter, Poe says they need Finn to keep it up if they're going to have a chance. Finn destroys another tie fighter right on cue. Poe reaches out once again to red team and says to begin their descent toward Hunceen. He catches himself and jokingly asks Lando if that's okay. Lando says with the way that they're shooting, no time would be better. He advises Red Team to lead the way. He then tells Yellow Team (Y Wings) and Blue Team (B Wings) to follow suit. Lando pilots the Falcon and chases a stray tie fighter down and destroys it before joining the descending ships. Tie Fighters begin to give chase towards the planet's surface. The A wings are able to pick off several ambitious tie fighters as they chase after the remainder of the resistance fleet. Leia watches from the board of her battlecruiser. From a distance, she can see the tie fighters beginning to funnel towards the surface in what looks like a thin black tornado of ships with occasional explosions. She breathes heavily and checks in with Dark Team.

Dark Team Leader has finished restraining the officers in the dimly lit control room. He and his team leave as he responds to Leia. He says they have secured the hangar so there won't be anymore air resistance outside of what is in the sky already. He and his team head through the empty hangar and towards the city. He stops briefly and pats R2D2 on the top of the droid. R2D2's lights look dim and the leader says R2D2 has been down for a bit so they shouldn't expect to be able to utilize the EMP bursts quickly. They'll have to give the droids time to recharge. He stands back up and continues with the others. As they exit, an X Wing zooms just overhead of the hangar. The Dark Team Leader says it looks like they've brought the fight to the First Order over the comms unit. He looks up as a tie fighter is shot down above and crashes into a building. He and his team move to take cover behind some boxed equipment and he tells Leia that they are on their way to their objective. He looks over the stacked boxes and sees Snoke's tower looming in the distance several blocks away. Large numbers of Storm Troopers seem to be heading in their direction.

Luke walks quietly down a hallway escorted by officer and guards. A rumble can be heard outside the citadel. The Storm Troopers all quickly raise their guns and point at Luke. Luke raises his handcuffed hands in the air over his head jokingly. The Storm Troopers and Officer all look around themselves briefly, nervous. The Officer looks up to the ceiling then ushers the Storm Troopers to continue escorting Luke. He watches look carefully as the Storm Troopers pass him. He quickly speaks into his shoulder, and asks what is going on. A slightly panicked voice responds that they resistance is there in full force. They have bombers assaulting First Order Ground Troops. The officer pulls on his collar and turns to catch up with the party escorting Luke.

Outside, Y Wings are flying low. A bomber destroys a cannon on the ground and sends Storm Troopers in the air from the blast. Other ships zoom between buildings just above. Two tie fighters give chase, firing at the bomber but are quickly shot down by resistance ship from behind. Those ships are X Wings and rejoin formation with the rest of Red Team. Red Team swings near a skyscraper but all bank enough to miss the building. Tie Fighters continue to give chase. Over communications, Lando begins telling each team to split off and cover for the Y Wings. The Millennium Falcon and B Wings approach from the east while the C Wing and X Wings approach from the West. A Y Wing Pilot flips a switch on his dash and tells Yellow Team to prepare for bombing runs. Poe tells all fighters at lower levels to emit their shields. The Y Wing pilots all press controls on their dashboards and blue lights begin to surround each ship. Shields fully encompass each ship as its respective pilot responds over their communications unit; "Shields Up." Tie Fighters fire and strike at the resistance ships but their shields seem to absorb and prevent any damage. The Bombers continue to soar at lower levels and bombard smaller cannons and artillery on the ground. Storm Troopers yell out on the ground before being thrown away by explosions. A wilhelm scream can be heard as a Storm Trooper crashes through supply boxes. Lando once again speaks over the comms and tells the Y Wings to turn and begin their assault on the main objective. The Y Wings all turn and begin heading toward the central location of Snoke's headquarters. From above, tie fighters continue trying to pound on the Y Wings. One pilot says his shields are dropping fast. The Millennium Falcon promptly shoots the tie fighters down and takes position over the aerial battlegrounds. The Y wings speed down their respective lanes, drawing closer to Snoke's fortress. Lando says that all Y Wings need to begin charging their EMP bursts. Each pilot works with the controls in their cockpit. Each ship's droid begins to hum and glow blue. Poe tells Red Team to pull out. Lando tells Blue team to do the same. The X Wings and B Wings return to higher in the sky and begin to dogfight with X Wings once more in the open sky. Several Tie Fighters continue to follow the Y Wings hammering their shields with everything they have.

On the ground, Large turbo blasters turn toward the incoming Y Wings. A Y Wing pilot asks if their shields can hold off the blasts. Answering her question, the Turbo Blasters fire large blasts at the incoming bombers. The lead Y Wing Pilot is able to veer her ship right to avoid the blast but the second isn't so lucky. A blast strikes the front Y Wing and it immediately bursts into flames. Panicking, the pilot behind, tries to dive below the explosion. A tail engine clips a ground turret and the Y Wing spins out of control before colliding with a skyscraper. The lead Y Wing pilot continues to push on as several others fly over the wreckage. She tells the other pilots to remain on their toes because their shields won't help them against the blasters. Lando says the Y Wings are sitting ducks down there. Poe says they can't get to close or the EMP's will bring down their ships. Their shields aren't capable of warding off the EMP like the Y Wing shields are. Finn aims his bubble toward the ground as Poe slips between fighters. Finn fires maniacally down toward the tie fighters giving chase. His efforts are hopeless as he's too far out. Poe says he can't reach them. Lando says the fighters are closing in and their shields won't last too long. A Y wing pilot looks down at his shield monitor and sees it go to 0. The blue light around his ship slowly fades and he takes fire from the pursuing tie fighters. The ship loses altitude and its blue Emp burst is emitted. The blue light extends in a sphere and rapidly expands. It catches a pursuing tie fighter. The lights in the cockpit go out and the pilot proceeds to lose control. The Tie immediately loses altitude and slides against the ground before exploding. Finn yells out and asks if anyone saw that. Poe says the EMp managed to bring down the chasing Tie. Poe says they should have the tail bombers drop back and release their EMP's to deal with the chasing Tie Fighters over the streets. Lando immediately calls out to the rear fighters to pull back and release their bursts early. On cue, the trailing Y Wings slow down. THe Tie Fighters catch up quickly but the droids release their bursts. The large blue sphere expands outward slowly affecting all adjacent tie fighters. They all begin losing control. One drops in altitude on top of another tie fighter, bringing the two to the ground. Others veer to the sides and explode on impact. Lando yells out excitedly seeing that it worked. He reaches out to Yellow Leader. The Y Wing pilot from before responds as she continues to dodge blaster cannon fire. She moves left and says she should reach her release point in a couple seconds. Suddenly a blast hits her right engine. The entire back of the Y Wing starts smoking. She yells out as she begins to lose altitude. Poe urges her to back out but the pilot says she can still make it to the target. The turbo cannons fire mercilessly and the back right engine takes another hit. The Y wing begins to sink toward the ground.

Yellow Leader pulls up on her controls desperately as the Y Wing hits the ground. It hits at a shallow enough angle, that the ship slides across the street rather than exploding. It slides through a small station filled with Stormtroopers and eventually comes to rest in the courtyard of Snoke's citadel. One of the two front Turbo Cannons rotates to face the crashed, but not yet destroyed Y Wing. In the cockpit, Yellow Leader desperately tugs at her seatbelt straps. She looks up to see the cannon completely facing her. The cannon readies to fire and Yellow Leader braces herself. Suddenly, another Y wing swings by the Turbo Cannon and releases its EMP Burst. The shimmering, blue sphere expands through the cannon and renders it useless. A low flying tie fighter also gets caught in range of the EMP burst. It sails over the first turbo cannon but crashes into another, destroying both itself and the cannon. Yellow Leader looks up in disbelief. She checks her comms and says she has crashed but she will have her droid release its burst. Suddenly a blaster bolt hits her cockpit window. She flinches and ducks down to see the a squad of Stormtroopers approaching her crash site and firing. She ducks and tries to press the release button when a stray shot hits the droid on her ship. It screams out and proceeds to lose connection. Yellow Leader desperately presses the button on her console to no avail. The Stormtroopers are advancing on her location. Another blast hits her cockpit and cracks the windshield. She fumbles to pull out a small blaster pistol. Another blaster strikes the ship and the glass on the windshield shatters, creating a small opening on the side of the ship. She points her blaster pistol out the hole and fires, taking down one Stormtrooper. The Stormtroopers fire back and she isn't able to return the fire. Pinned down, she waits for their inevitable arrival. The firing briefly stops and she is about to fire back when a Stormtrooper jumps up onto the front of her Y Wing. Yellow Leader's body is contorted in a way that she won't be able to get a shot off in time. Standing over her, the Stormtrooper aims down through the broken glass. He is about to fire when a bolt strikes him from the side, knocking him off balance. He stumbles backward before being shot again and falling off the front of the ship. Dark Team has arrived at the courtyard. Dark Leader fires again and knocks out another advancing trooper. Another team member throws a grenade which blasts several Stormtroopers into the air. Yellow Leader is able to escape the cockpit and get to her droid. Dark leader asks how bad the damage is. She says she just lost connection to the droid and with some quick rewiring she'll be able to get him back up and running to release a burst. Dark Leader points at the front entrance to Snoke's citadel and says they might even be able to get the droid closer for more damage. The pilot nods and continues to work on the droid's wiring. Dark Team Members shoot any advancing enemy troops. The group is quickly able to free the dorid and begin escorting it to the citadel. A Dark Team Member is shot in the side and goes down as the group slowly moves toward the entrance. Yellow Leader slides back into the cockpit and readies herself to release the EMP burst. The droid is escorted toward the front of the wall. A Dark Team member turns the corner to enter and is immediately shot down. Inside a series of Stormtroopers are guarding the door with a manned turret. Dark Leader tells his troops that's as close as they're getting for the time being. He motions to Yellow Leader who presses a button on her console. The droid suddenly hums loudly and emits a large burst. The burst travels in all directions, moving through the walls of the citadel and even the ground. In the main lobby of the Snoke building, the blast can be seen going through the wall toward the guarding Stormtroopers. One turns and aims his weapon saying "what the..." The blue light reaches the turret and it immediately shuts down. Dark Team responds quickly turning into the room and exchanging fire with the Stormtroopers. Dark Team takes the lobby.

A floor below, Luke is being hustled down a hallway. The officer from before rushes to the front of the group and swipes an access card to open the doorway. The doors slides apart from the middle and he urges them to push Luke inside. AS they are doing so the Officer squints, looking down the hall. A blue light emerges from the ceiling above and is headed in their direction. Unsure of what it is, the Officer sees the blue illumination touch another door down the hallway which promptly goes off line. Lights go out in the hallway as the EMP moves through the power of the building. Luke looks over his shoulder noticing something is going on as well. The Officer turns and looks in the room, where he sees Luke and about a half dozen Stormtroopers. The Officer swipes his card in hopes to shut the door before the light reaches it. The door closes, but only halfway when suddenly the lights go out. The remaining half dozen troopers in the hallway frantically aim their weapons in the doorway. Before any shots are fired inside the cell room, a large whooshing noise can heard, followed immediately by a couple yells, and then ultimately several heavy thuds. The Officer speaks into his collar once again demanding that the backup power be put on immediately. The remaining Stormtroopers point their weapons into the rooms. The Officer stands aghast, sweating in the dark. A loud metallic clunk can be heard in the room and the Stormtroopers all spray their weapons into the room. Red shots fly everywhere, illuminating the Officer's face. Suddenly the lights come on and the Officer breathes a sigh of relief. The remaining Stormtroopers stop firing and look into the room but see nothing. Suddenly the doors slam shut. The Officer doesn't know what to do. The Stormtroopers take aim and wait outside the door. Temporarily regaining his composure, the officer takes position by the door frame. He pulls out his card, ready to open the doors for the Stormtroopers. They take aim and he goes to move his card toward the reader. Suddenly, the metal doors shake, groan and push outward. Flying out of the door frame, the large sheets of metal slam into the Stormtroopers. With the exception of one, they all go down hard. The officer backs away as the final Stormtroopers tries to take aim into the room. Suddenly something hurtles out of the room and strikes the Stormtrooper's helmet. He hits the ground limply as the object ricochets in another direction. The object slides down the hallway floor toward the officer's feet. He looks down at it; Luke's now broken handcuffs. He looks up to see Luke stepping into the hallway, behind him a brief glimpse of motionless Stormtroopers in the room. The officer is frozen in fear. Luke raises his hand and motions it across his body. "You will take me to my lightsaber." The Officer nods, still scared. "I will take you to your lightsaber."

A blue lightsaber crackles. Rey is trying to help fend off the Knights of Ren and their supporting Stormtroopers. She cuts one down with a slash across the chest and then deflects the blast of another. The bolt returners to its sender knocking him back and over a dirt ledge. In the distance she can see dark hooded figures cutting down any resistance fighters in their way. She steps toward them confidently when another Stormtrooper comes at her from behind. He tries to hit her with the butt of his rifle but is immediately shot down by Soal. Soal tells her she needs to be careful and to let the enemy come to them. In the distance, two Stormtroopers are working to set up a turret. Soal squints and takes aim. She fires and knocks one Stormtrooper back and off his feet. Before the second can react, she fires again and hits. Soal smiles and Rey looks toward her. Suddenly a hooded Knight of Ren, carrying a scythe like weapon swings at Soal. Rey calls out to her and she is able to duck and roll away in time. Rey charges forward and engages him with her lightsaber. With a couple quick swings, she is able to knock him off balance. She swings at his feet which he jumps over but she is quick enough to follow with a swift kick to the stomach. The Knight is caught of guard and stumbles backward. Soal joins the fight and fires a series of shots at him. The Knight dodges her fire with incredible acrobatics. Rey tries once again to engage the Knight. She takes two steps toward him when a hut behind her explodes. The explosion distracts her and gives the Knight an opening. Realizing he can't possibly take both Rey and Soal at once, the Knight retreats. Rey watches him run off before turning back to the flaming hut. The flames are bright and stand out on the dark and rainy atmosphere. Rey begins to focus on the fire when she sees something in the distance. A Red light swings far past the burning hut and she can see Kylo Ren. Kylo cuts down resistance soldiers without care with Suihuo by his side. Kylo is wearing his mask but Suihuo's face is visible. He seems to be enjoying the fight. Rey can hear soldiers yelling to retreat. She watches as soldiers and mechanics are cut or shot down from behind. A couple fighters reaches Rey and Soal. The leader tells Soal and Rey to get back to the temple where they can better hold off the Knights. Rey looks hesitant but nods and begins to follow Soal up the stairs.

The Knights of Ren cut down the remaining resistance forces with ease. Suihou advances on a mechanic who fires blindly, attempting to run. Suihou blocks a close shot with his shield and throws an axe like weapon toward the mechanic, knocking him to the ground. Suihou quickly runs and stands over the mechanic before finishing him off. He looks up and continues forward. In the distance Kylo can see a small blue bar. Realizing its Rey's lightsaber he pushes forward. After a couple steps, he sees Rey, Sol, and a couple soldiers making their way up the cliff stairs toward the temple. He looks to Suihou and says not to let any ships leave. Kylo says he will take care of Rey and that Suihou and the Knights can finish everyone else. Suihou nods and continues fighting. Kylo begins toward the stairs cutting down a soldier that tries to strike him. He begins up the stairs and one of the resistance fighters escorting Rey stops and fires down at Kylo. Kylo blocks the bolts with his saber and advances toward the soldier. The soldier backs away, growing unsure. His blaster overheats as Kylo continues approaching. The soldier turns to run but is stopped in place. Kylo uses the force to hold the soldier in place temporarily and then effortlessly throws the soldier from the cliff, crashing into a hut below. Kylo continues stalking Rey's group up the stairs. He arrives at the top and sees two remaining soldiers raise their blasters and fire. Inside the temple, Rey turns around seeing the lights from their blasters illuminate the space outside the door. She turns to Soal and says she can hold him off, she has beaten him before. A lightsaber slashes outside loudly and Soal looks back at Rey unsure. Rey nods and turns toward the door. Soal rushes away.

Outside the door, another slash can be heard. A body falls in the rain and a blaster slides across the slick ground. Kylo turns the corner. Rey unsheathes her lightsaber and holds it in front of her as Kylo stops. He stands just outside the entrance of the temple where it's dark and rain continues to pour. He holds his lightsaber to his side and takes a deep breathe. Rey watches from inside the illuminated temple, dry and temporarily safe. Kylo begins to speak and says he has thought only about challenging her again since the last time they met. He says he has grown much stronger in the force since then and that every day, he has been left with a reminder of their last encounter. He takes off his helmet and drops it in a puddle to his side. He looks up, hair wet, and we see the clear scar across his face from his last duel with Rey. Rey warns him she will do far worse things should he choose to challenge her again. Kylo half smiles and says no. He says he will defeat her and hurt her more than she can imagine. He says he will defeat her but not kill her. He will leave her alive so that she can see him destroy everything the resistance has built. Rey tells him he won't beat her and that the resistance will defeat Snoke, bringing an end to the tyranny of the dark side. Kylo raises his chin and steps inside the temple. His wet robes drip onto the hard floor and the red reflection from his lightsaber can be seen. He shakes his head and says she can't defeat the dark side and she can't defeat him. He begins to walk towards her. She braces herself and says that she has done it before and will do it again. She rushes to meet him. The two swing their blades and make contact inside the temple. They exchange a series of swings and slashes. Kylo seems more patient than when the two last met and deflects all Rey's motions. She swings from side to side and spins. Kylo blocks each swipe from the side and brings his saber down from above. The two meet and Kylo uses his strength to push down on Rey. Her knees begin to bend as he pushes her down. She yells out, pushes him off, and rolls to the side. He swings with all his might trying to catch her before she rolls but misses, striking a column. The saber goes right through it, leaving a large slice in the stone cylinder. He turns and follows her around the corner where she swings down at him from above. He side steps and blocks her saber strike. Caught off guard her saber bounces and hits the same pillar from the other side. It leaves a black burn mark behind her and she continues to fight. She attacks him, pushing him back towards the canals. The light from their sabers illuminate their faces as Kylo fends off Rey's advances. He manages to block one of her strikes to the side and uses her momentum to pull her toward the canal. She regains her balance and clashes lightsaber with him once again. Kylo uses his strength to overpower her and pushes her lightsaber to the side. Lightsabers crossed, the two see each other face to face. Kylo pushes the tips of their sabers farther to the side until they are about to touch the surface of the canal water. He leans in and says she will not defeat him a second time. Rey gives a bit of ground to get better leverage on her lightsaber. Kylo pushes harder and the two lightsaber tips touch the surface of the canal water. The water instantly steams and makes a shrilling sound, catching Rey off guard. In her brief hesitation, Kylo takes a chance and swings at her. Luckily Rey is able to jump backwards but not before Kylo grazes her across the forearm. Rey backs away and looks down at her wound. It's enough to hurt but not enough to render her arm useless. Kylo smiles and begins stalking towards her. She continues to back away and he forces her into a corner. He swings hard and confidently at her and she tries to deflect his blows. She does, but now vulnerable, makes an attempt to jump across the small canal. She jumps toward the corner as Kylo swings again. Once again, he just barely makes contact, this time with the cloth on her shoulder, cutting away a small piece of cloth. He continues his swing and slices through one of the chains controlling the canal dams. With no counterweight, the water rushes through the canal creating fast running water. The counterweight crashes to the ground behind Kylo as he turns.

Kylo looks up at Rey after destroying the chain and turns toward her slowly. She looks scared now, not nearly as confident as when the duel began. On opposite sides of the canal, Kylo mirrors Rey's movements, tempting her to make the first move. She paces back and forth, holding her lightsaber in front of her, unsure of what to do. Kylo senses her hesitation and begins to taunt her. He swings his saber back and forth in front of him slicing at the water below. His saber strikes the water and causes steam and hot water to shoot off to the sides. The loud hissing of the water is jarring to Rey and she gasps. She looks from side to side and sees the column that Kylo struck earlier. She moves to her right, and Kylo follows, keeping her trapped between him and the wall. She stops in line with the column and Kylo matches her unaware of the broken column behind him. Rey closes her eyes to focus, and Kylo smirks. He says he's grown more patient and can wait as long as she'd like but he will end it eventually. Rey focuses and the column shifts ever so slightly. The top of the column breaks away from the ceiling and begins leaning. Unaware, Kylo continues to egg her on. He strikes the water hard and it sends warm drops toward Rey. They strike her skin and she loses focus temporarily. The column teeters down slowly, scraping against the ceiling. Rey uses the force to push at the base of the column, knocking it free. The column begins to fall towards Kylo. He turns and dodge rolls out of the way as it comes crashing down. He stands up and looks around desperately for Rey.

Suddenly, and full of confidence, Rey jumps over the fallen column and at Kylo. He raises his lightsaber in front of him to block her oncoming assault. She brings her lightsaber down hard and knocks him off balance and to the ground. She doesn't give him time to recover and swings her lightsaber down on him once again. He narrowly manages to get his lightsaber back into place to block her attack. She pushes down on him and the blade inches closer to his throat. Kylo's face is wet with sweat and rain water as the light grows brighter on his face. He grits his teeth and pushes back against a panting Rey. Through gritted teeth, Kylo manages to push her off of him slowly and regains leverage. In one motion, he shoves her off of him backwards sending her flying back into a column. Rey hits it hard but gets up and shakes off the hit. Not wanting to let him have a chance to get back up, she charges him. Kylo has swung himself up onto one knee and sees her approach. He blocks her first strike and then swings at her feet. She jumps to avoid him, and twirls her lightsaber around her body. She stabs at him and he rolls away once again. His lightsaber hilt catches the ground and sends sparks flying. He swings once again at her legs but she steps back. The swing cuts into another pillar. Rey brings her lightsaber down towards Kylo's hands. He pulls back and the two lightsabers make contact. Rey's lightsaber slides down the length of Kylo's and makes a diagonal cut in the same pillar as before, causing a loose piece to fall out and another column to topple. The column falls over and rest on another vertical column. The ceiling looks as if though it could cave in with another column falling. Kylo is quick to use the force and picks up the counterweight he cut free earlier. He throws it at Rey, who only just dodges it in time. It explodes when it makes contact with another column, damaging the column as well. The ceiling rumbles after impact. Fragments of rock bounce off the ground as the two Jedi catch their breath.

Turning to get back up, Rey sees Kylo standing up. She takes a deep breath and stands to meet him once again. The two stop and hold their sabers to their side briefly. Kylo begins to pace and says she can't stand in his way. He has devoted everything to becoming as powerful as he is, and he will finish the work of the great Sith before him. Rey says that the Sith have hurt many people and asks if that matters to Kylo. She looks at him and says the dark side has led to the harm of many of her closest friends. She raises her lightsaber and points it at Kylo. He stops where he is. She says that he has hurt and killed many of her friends and she won't let him do any more harm to anyone else. She charges Kylo and he steps to the side. He deflects her strike and slices at her. Once again, the two exchange a series of swipes and slashes. Unlike their first meeting, Kylo now appears calm whereas Rey is passionate and full of emotion. After a series of aggressive moves, Rey has pushed Kylo back towards the center of the Room. She swings her lightsaber over her head and slashes at Kylo's face. He ducks and tries to poke his lightsaber towards her in attempt to stop her momentum. It doesn't work and his lightsaber bounces away. Rey's swings grow faster and faster until they eventually become a blur to Kylo. Advancing towards him, her lightsaber cuts clean through another column. Seeing his opportunity, Kylo uses Rey's momentum against her once more. Spinning her saber over her head, Rey takes all her momentum and brings the lightsaber down toward him hard and fast. He rolls back toward her body and past her strike. He quickly brings his lightsaber to his side and slashes through the back side of Rey's thigh. He cuts the flesh deep and Rey's leg gives out. She falls forward dropping her lightsaber as Kylo stands up behind her. He smiles, knowing he has won. He turns and sees her reaching for her lightsaber. He uses the force to push it away from her. Rey watches helplessly as it goes into the canal to her right and is pulled away in the rushing water. Kylo begins stalking over her, lightsaber at his side. Rey turns over and tries to move away. The pain is too great as she clutches her leg, unable to move fast enough to escape. She pulls herself toward the nearest column and leans against it, gasping desperately for breath. Kylo breathes deeply after earning his victory. He points his lightsaber toward her chest and savors the moment. Rey is suddenly scared. Helpless, and seconds away from death, she looks at the saber defeated.

Kylo looks down at her smiling, almost as if he doesn't believe that he actually beat her. He raises his saber to deliver the finishing blow when a blaster shot rings out. He quickly turns and deflects the bolt away. It flies off to the side, striking another column. A short ways away, Soal stands with two hands on a blaster pistol. She fires repeatedly and Kylo blocks the blasts with ease. He advances on her and she backs away, continuing to fire. He grows closer and closer as she frantically tries to land a hit. Only a step away from her, he knocks her final shot into the ground. Kylo takes one more step towards her and with a single swing he cuts off both of her hands in front of her. The blaster pistol can be heard hitting the ground as Soal cries out. She falls to her knees in front of Kylo and he moves to finish her off. He stops mid swing when he hears Rey cry out. He turns to see her reaching out. She just shakes her head, as if to plead for Soal's life. Soal looks up at Rey dazed. Kylo looks between the two, temporarily caught off guard. He grabs Soal by the collar, and pulls her towards Rey. He has a strange expression on his face, pursing his lips; he seems to be slowly putting the pieces together. He looks down at Rey, finally understanding and says "She's your mother" in a low, sinister tone. Grinning and almost laughing, Kylo savors the moment. Soal looks pale and sick. Rey is covered in sweat, one hand on her leg and the other still reaching out pleading with Kylo. Kylo stands up taller, savoring the moment.

Following the officer, Luke walks through a hallway. A Storm Trooper fires at him. He draws his lightsaber and easily deflects the bolt back at the Stormtrooper. The Officer flinches at the fire. Other Stormtroopers turn the corner and promptly spin around. They retreat at the sight of Luke. He continues walking quickly down the corridors.

Outside the Tian Pubu Temple, the rain has gone from a downpour to a drizzle. Suihou Ren arrives at the entrance of the temple. Several Knights of Ren trail right behind him. He steps into the temple and sees Kylo standing over Rey and Sol. He slows his breathing as he approaches the situation. Kylo notices his brothers arriving and stands proudly. Suihou looks at Rey. He cracks a smile and looks at Kylo. He tells him that with one swing they can end the Jedi for good. Kylo says that will have to wait. Suihou looks at him confused and, looking at Rey, says not to hesitate but to end her suffering. Kylo once again grabs Soal by the collar of her shirt. He pulls her away from Rey and says he isn't. He drags Soal to the other side of the room where he stops by the still water canal. He slices the chain of the door and counterweight falls, allowing the water to push through the dam's door. Water moves quickly throughout the canal and splashes against the walls. Kylo turns back toward Rey and forcefully makes Soal stand, spinning her to face Rey. Kylo pauses before speaking. He looks at Rey and nods, saying "I will end your suffering…" He delays looking at her. She looks back helplessly. "...but first I will prolong it." Immediately he drives his lightsaber through Soal's stomach. Far away, Luke continues to walk down the hallway but suddenly stops. He puts his hand over his heart and grimaces. Soal's eyes go wide for a moment before her head falls to the side. Luke looks up with pain in his eyes. Kylo let's Soal's body fall to the side and into the rushing canal water. Her body is quickly swept away in the water and out the back of the temple. Rey screams out. Through tears she looks on as Kylo steps away from the canal.

Luke stops where he is and struggles for breath. The officer turns and looks at him confused. Unsure of what to do the Officer backs away. Luke makes no attempt to stop him. Realizing he has a free pass, the officer makes a break for it and runs down the hallway, away from Luke. He rounds a corner where he sees Stormtroopers. He runs past them and frantically points behind him saying to shoot Skywalker. The Stormtroopers rush around the corner and take fire at Luke. His cloak trailing behind him, Luke is able to duck into a doorway where he tries to regain his breath. He closes his eyes and collects himself. A single tear goes down his cheek. He takes a deep breath and turns to confront the Stormtroopers. He quickly brings them down, deflecting their blasts.

Suihou looks on approvingly and waits as Kylo returns to his side. Kylo watches as Rey looks blankly at the canal. His face looks conflicted, somewhere between curiosity and relishing. He tells Suihou and the other Knights to prepare their shuttles. They will return to Hunceen. Suihou looks on unsure and asks what about Rey. Kylo says he will finish her now. Suihou understands and begins to walk toward the entrance with the Knights. Kylo holds his lightsaber to his side and looks at Rey quizzically. He asks her what she feels. Suihou stops at the entrance and turns. The other Knights do the same. Suihou points at several Knights and ushers them to retrieve the ships. He and two Knights remain. Kylo continues to speak to Rey, sheathing his lightsaber. He asks her if it's anger. She doesn't respond, still looking helplessly back at the canal where Soal was swept away. Kylo continues to prod asking if its anger. Rey's lip begins to shake as she turns her head toward Kylo. She looks at him and seems to be growing angry. Kylo smiles and paces still a short distance away from her. He paces to the side asking if she can feel the temptation. Suihou steps back towards Kylo and tells him to finish Rey now. Kylo continues to speak with Rey. He hunches over slightly and asks her if she can feel the Dark Side. Suihou has had enough and draws his weapon. Kylo sends him flying backward using the force. Suihou rolls along the floor before regaining his balance. He remains on the ground stunned at Kylo's move. The other Knights reach for their weapons but don't draw. Kylo looks back at them menacingly. He turns back toward Rey who is also growing angrier. He smiles and says he can see the confliction in her eyes. He nods and says he felt it once too. Rey raises her chin toward him defiantly. Kylo leans back and continues pacing saying that his confliction is what sent him down the path of the dark side. Suihou yells out to him. Calling Kylo a child and to finish the First Order's work. Kylo looks at him angrily before turning once again to Rey. Rey shakes her head and says Suihou is right. She looks at Kylo, repeating Suihou's line. She calls him a child obsessed with power and that she'll never be like him. Kylo, now frustrated and angry shakes his head. He says he won't allow her to have the chance. He draws his lightsaber and begins to close the distance between the two. Suddenly Rey yells out and uses the force to push the leaning column's base. The column falls and the ceiling begins to break apart. Kylo stops in his tracks. With one hands he tries to hold the ceiling up. Rey takes advantage of his delay and begins to crawl towards the closest canal. Kylo yells out to the Knights to get her before she escapes. Two Knights move forward with their weapons drawn but Suihou orders them to stop. He yells saying the Kylo doesn't have enough strength to hold the ceiling in place. The Knights stop and look to Kylo for an order. Kylo throws his lightsaber behind him and uses two hands to hold up the ceiling with the force. Rey has managed to pull herself to the canal edge. Kylo yells out saying not to question him and go after her as cracks spread across the ceiling. Rey manages to pull herself into the running water and is swept away out the back of the temple. She gasps for breath as she is thrown over the edge of the cascades behind the cliffside. The two Knights advance towards the canal and we see Kylo struggle with the weight off the ceiling. Suddenly a large segment falls to his right. He loses focus and the entire ceiling begins to come crashing down. The two advancing Knights are caught in the falling rubble and killed. Kylo begins to back away from the falling ceiling, stunned. Suihou orders the remaining Knights of Ren to exit through the main entrance. Kylo follows, shellshocked. He scoops up his lightsaber and a sudden look of determination is shown on his face. Behind him the temple collapses but he walks with determination and purpose. Suihou begins berating him. Kylo ignores him and walks around the outside of the temple.

Kylo arrives at the backside of the temple and looks out at the cascades. From below he towers over them, his eyes scanning the water's moving surface for Rey. Suihou catches up to him and demands he stop. Kylo turns and sees the Knight of Ren Shuttles landing next to the temple on the cliffside. He walks toward them. Suihou continues to yell and berate Kylo, calling him a boy and a disgrace to the Knights of Ren. The other Knights exit the shuttle as Kylo and Suihou approach. Kylo orders the Knights to begin low level scans and find her. Suihou yells no and says Kylo is no longer fit to lead the Knights of Ren. He draws his weapon and says the Knights are better under his own leadership than that of temperamental, childish fanatic. Kylo stops where he stands as the other Knights await his move. They all look ready to draw their weapons and watch as Kylo breathes heavily, enraged. Suihou speaks once more and says Kylo is a disgrace to Vader and the Dark Side alike. Kylo snaps. He draws his lightsaber and spins toward Suihou. He brings his saber down ferociously, knocking Suihou backwards. The other Knights scramble to draw their weapons as Kylo knocks Suihou's weapon to the side. With another swing he cuts off Suihou's arm. Suihou Ren falls back clutching his shoulder area. Kylo turns as the the other Knights advance on him. He quickly blocks the oncoming attacks of the 3 closest Knights, moving in a fluid motion. He manages to slice one through the midsection and the Knight falls. He quickly moves between the shuttles to funnel his enemies as they approach. He rolls past another Knight and cuts the Knight down from behind. Two Knights give chase as the others look to flank him on the other side of the shuttles. Kylo spars with the oncoming Knight. He blocks one's attack and stabs him through the gut before using the force to send the other flying back. The second Knight's body collides with the shuttle wing hard and goes limp after falling to the ground. One Knight hesitates to advance on Kylo with a melee weapon. The Knight fumbled to retrieve his gun instead. Kylo holds his lightsaber in front of him when shots ring out to his right. Underneath one of the Knight of Ren shuttles, two remaining Knights are firing at him with their glowing weapons. He blocks their fire and cuts a piece of landing gear from the shuttle causing it to tilt. The Knights look up and try to get out from underneath the shuttle before it collapses on them. Kylo uses the force to bring the shuttles to the ground on top of them before they can escape. He then turns to see the final Knight of Ren equipping his cross shield to his bracer. The shield unfolds and the Knight begins to fire on Kylo with his blaster. Kylo blocks the blasts and uses the force to push the Knight back. The Knight slides toward the cliff edge before slamming his shield into the dirt, stopping his momentum. Now anchored to the ground the Knight looks up to see Kylo charging him. Before he can take aim, Kylo has arrived. He stabs the Knight through the shoulder and then severs the Knight's shield arm. The Knight goes limp and with a slight kick from Kylo, his body falls over the edge of the cliffside. Kylo steps toward the edge and looks down over it. Still fuming he pants and tries to catch his breath. He turns to locate Suihou. Behind him Suihou has managed to scramble toward a loose blaster. He grabs it with his one remaining arm and fires at Kylo. Kylo ducks behind the shield as Suihou tries to get to his feet. Suihou begins backing his way toward the ramp of the remaining, undamaged Knight of Ren Shuttle. Kylo uproots the deceased Knight's shield and advances on Suihou, saber still in hand. He stalks Suihou angrily. Suihou fires slowly trying to take aim at Kylo behinds his shield. Kylo blocks the first blast by raising his shield and keeps walking toward Suihou with heavy feet. He then sheaths his lightsaber. The ramp is slick with rain and Suihou slips. Falling on his back, he continues firing at Kylo as he tries to scramble up the ramp. He isn't making it far with his injury as Kylo narrows the distance to a couple feet. He uses the force to reach out and stop Suihou's next shot mid air. The blast freezes just inches from Kylo and pulsates. Suihou doesn't hesitate and fires again, which Kylo blocks with the shield. He quickly throws the shield aside and uses his other hand to disarm Suihou with the force. The blaster flies to the ground several feet away and Suihou looks back at Kylo, still determined. He looks at Kylo with disdain calling him a disgrace. He points with his free arm at Kylo's saber and says he doesn't deserve to carry one. Kylo looks down at Suihou angrily, a flash of yellow in his eyes. He takes the saber off his belt. Suihou expecting Kylo to finish him with it, raises his chin. Kylo takes note and throws the lightsaber into the mud beside him. Suihou looks shocked. Kylo turns his head and furrows his brow. It is then that Suihou realizes what is going to happen. Kylo uses the force to hold Suihou in place as he slowly pushes back on the bolt hovering in the air beside him. The bolt advances toward Suihou slowly and we see a look of concern on his face. Unable to move, Suihou just watches as Kylo drives the blaster shot backwards toward him. The shot reaches his chest and he grunts as Kylo drives it through him. The bolt continues through the bottom of the ramp until it has passed completely through Suihou's chest. Kylo release Suihou who struggles for breath. Kylo steps to the side and the releases his grip on the bolt as well. It continues its original trajectory through Suihou and collides with a fragment of the temple behind Kylo. Kylo stands with his eyes closed trying to regain his breath as rocks crumble behind him after the impact of the blaster fire. He opens his eyes, now dark, and steps toward the shuttle. He pushes Suihou's body off the ramp and closes it behind him. Suihou's body lays on the ground just feet from Kylo's lightsaber. It continues to rain softly as the Knight of Ren shuttles starts and takes off, leaving Tian Pubu.

In the hallway, Luke looks angry. Looking youthful in his movements, he easily cuts through any Stormtroopers in his path. He deals with a group of three in front of a doorway. He uses the force to throw them back violently off screen. He goes to advance, but hears a voice in the back of his head, "Good." Luke freezes, uncertain of what he just heard. He turns his head and looks into the room to his left. It is large, dark, and ominous. He sees large objects and mirrors faintly inside. The voice speaks once again. "Master Skywalker." Luke looks uncertain, he steps into the room. The voice is deep and sinister. Luke clutches his lightsaber as he enters the room. He looks about him and sees a tall staircase at the end of the room. It is clear we are now in the room where Kylo trained earlier. The voice continues from somewhere in the darkness around Luke. "Master Skywalker, you do me a great honor." Luke tries to calm his mind and slowly turns. The voice seems to now fill the room rather than just being in his head. "I have waited so long to meet one of such knowledge." Luke remains quiet, tracking the location of the voice. From behind him, something moves in the darkness. He turns to face it. He calls out to Snoke. From the shadows, a figure begins to emerge. With a hood over his head, and clutching Rey's staff, Snoke continues speaking. "The galaxy was beginning to think those with knowledge of the force had died. Since your disappearance the First Order has grown complacent in its belief in the force. Many have gone as far as to say the Jedi were no more." With a shaking hand, Snoke reaches up to remove his hood. He pulls it back off of his head and his disfigured face looks up toward Luke. "But not I. I have felt your presence for so long." Luke looks back at Snoke as the two begin to pace in opposite directions. Snoke grips the staff in his hands tightly. His damaged skin, stretches as he speaks. "Only few of us truly know its potential. Those of us who have experience with it."

Luke points his lightsaber toward Snoke cautiously. Snoke dismisses Luke's action with a sigh. "Tell me, Master Skywalker. What experience do you have with the force? Tell me of your tribulations. Those who still believe say you know more than anyone else." Luke finally speaks. "I know the force requires balance. I know it cannot be controlled." Snoke exhales loudly and turns away from Luke. "I too know the force. You Jedi have always spoken of balance." He turns and looks over his shoulder, putting extra emphasis on the word balance. He looks on with a disgusted look as if the word leaves a bad taste in his mouth. "I was listening when the likes of Master Yoda spoke of this balance. I was listening when Obi Wan Kenobi educated you about that balance. I was even listening when you taught young Rey about that balance. I have heard Jedi across the galaxy speak of balance for longer than anyone else." Luke looks on concerned. He slowly begins to walk towards Snoke. He stops in his tracks when Snoke continues. "I've also heard what others say of the force. Some call it magic or miracles while others say what it truly is." Snoke turns toward Luke. He is now standing above Luke, on the first couple stairs toward his throne. "Power."

Outside, the battle rages on. Dark Team is inside the lobby with Yellow Leader and the group is taking heavy fire. Stormtroopers are shooting at them from outside and inside the building. Dark leader reaches over his comms unit trying to get backup. Leia listens from her battle cruiser. The majority of the fighting is occurring near the planet and the cruisers have drawn closer themselves. Leia speaks with Lando. She asks if he can lay down any support. Lando says he is a little busy at the moment. The Millennium Falcon swings between buildings as tie fighter chase relentlessly. The Falcon spins sideways to fit between two buildings. All but one tie fighter pull up to avoid the skyscrapers. The sole follower crashes into the building. With a short amount of space Lando tries to organize blue team. He calls out to gather numbers. Next to him, Chewie roars when the Falcon takes a hit. The 4 remaining blue team members begin to line up in formation along with the Falcon. Lando leads them in as they fire down on the street. The Stormtroopers attacking Dark team are bombarded with fire and quickly taken care of. Dark Team Leader thanks them over the comms and says they're going to advance to find Skywalker. Dark Leader points at 3 other team members and begin to advance from their cover into the building. 3 Team Members stay behind with Yellow Leader to hold the position.

Back in the throne room, Snoke continues to lecture Luke. "Right from the start, I was able to see the force for what it was. It's a weapon for us to use and control. I have pursued this weapon my entire existence." Luke cuts him off. He shakes his head and says "You are not familiar with the force. You can't control it. It defines us, not the other way around." Snoke smirks and continues. "I am quite familiar with its ways. I have listened and heard many who tried to understand it. Sideous. Plagueis. Vader. Many people understood the ways of the force in ways that you Jedi couldn't comprehend. I told you. I was always listening." Luke continues to question Snoke's words. "We don't control the force. That's where the Sith have always been wrong. It brings balance to nature and it brings balance to us. It's a energy shaped by existence and emotions." Snoke interrupts Luke. "Emotions such as anger?" Luke realizes what Snoke is saying. He felt Soal die and the pain immediately led to anger. He knew what Snoke had seen in him. Luke sheaths his saber in shame. Snoke smiles through his disfigurement and continues. "The Dark Side has always understood how to control the force. We embrace it within us. I've been taught under many and believe me, Master Skywalker, I have known the force longer than anyone." Snoke walks up the stairs to his throne. "For so long, I have been relegated to chambers and chairs but I am almost ready. I was once so tired and only my thirst for understanding kept me alive." Snoke takes a shaking hand and strokes the arm of his throne before continuing. "You could not possibly understand that thirst the way I do. The Jedi are weak and unwilling to accept the inherent truth that the force is a power to be controlled." Snoke reaches into his robe and pulls out a small, thin cylinder. From behind, Luke can see him holding the staff at an angle as if he is attaching something to the top of it. Coupling Snoke's strange movements with the realization of what he is saying, Luke decides to act. Luke draws his lightsaber behind Snoke. Snoke, with his back still turned, raises his chin. The familiar noise of a lightsaber opening sounds. A red light illuminates Snoke's face. He turns to Luke. He is holding Rey's staff. It looks much shorter in his hands than Rey's and at the top end protrudes a 2 foot long, red lightsaber blade. Luke takes in the sight. "You held this in your hands at one point. Could you feel the power inside it? I have dedicated countless resources to locating former Sith artifacts. Your father's helmet for example." Snoke senses Luke's uncertainty. "As a Jedi, I am sure you are familiar with the practice of lightsaber craft. Many Jedi craft their own, as did Sith." Snoke pauses and looks into the darkness to Luke's right. "My studies have taught me many things. As I said before, I have known the force longer than anyone." Snoke takes one hand off the staff and holds it out in front of himself. A sliding noise can be heard next to Luke. One of the large cylinders from Kylo's training comes flying toward Luke. He quickly uses the force to change its trajectory, sending it into the stairs. It crashes into the stairs, sending debris off in crazy directions. Luke turns his attention once more to Snoke but sees Snoke is no longer there.

Luke holds his lightsaber in front of him when he hears Snoke's voice once again. "Neither of us are what we once were, both shells of younger and more physical selves. I understand Sidious challenged you with deception. Your father, Lord Vader questioned your loyalty. Allow me to test your resolve." From Luke's right, mirrors break and the fragments race toward him. Luke pushes back, and the shards all move around him. They pass without any injury to Luke but he isn't given much of a break. A series of large cylinders slide toward him. Thinking quickly, Luke jumps to avoid the objects crashing into him. He soars in the air and lands on a second level catwalk, running around the room. The cylinders continue forward and slam through a wall. On the outside of the wall, several Stormtroopers are thrown back. Light filters into the room as everything goes quiet. Luke catches his breath and stands. Dust settles in the air below him. He looks around. Things are quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly from his left he catches sight of something. At the same moment Snoke and Luke draw their lightsabers and swing to meet one another. The blades clash and crackle. Snoke leans in and his ugly, disfigured face is illuminated brightly. The two separate and swing their blades on the narrow catwalk. Snoke swings wildly. His range is much longer than Luke's with the staff. After exchanging a couple blows, Snoke clips Luke with the back end of his staff, causing him to stumble backwards. Snoke spins his staff in front of him and the blade cuts completely through the catwalk. The metal under Snoke is supported but Luke isn't so lucky. The metal bends under his weight and drops him to the lower level. He lands on the grounds and rolls to a stop by the hole created just seconds earlier. Snoke looks down at him confidently. Luke uses the force to pull the support out from under SNoke. He too falls to the ground. Luke tries to take a swing at him but Snoke blocks it in mid air. Snoke regains his footing and pushes Luke back through the opening in the wall. Before the two leave the room, Snoke swings wildly, as if he can't control his body completely. The edge of his lightsaber catches one of the mirrors. The top half of the mirror falls to the ground, shattering. Glass fragments fall at their feet as Snoke pushes Luke toward the building's lobby. There the remaining Dark team Members and Yellow Leader see the battle. Yellow Leader takes cover and calls it in.

Leia stands determined in the bridge of her cruiser. She receives Yellow Leader's call out. Yellow Leader says they have found Luke but he is engaged with enemies. Leia commands Dark Team to help him. Yellow Leader speaks uncertainly, saying she isn't sure how they can help him against another Jedi. Leia looks to her left at an officer, taken aback. Over the comms, Dark Leader speaks up. He tells Yellow Leader and the team members with her to get to the shuttle for extraction. He says that he and his part of the team will help Luke. Leia orders Lando and the rest of the team to start clearing the immediate area of fighters for the extraction team to escape. Lando says affirmative confidently and tells Dark Leader to get Luke the hell out of there. Dark Leader acknowledges. As soon as he finishes the communication, a blast flies past his head. He and his comrades duck to separate sides of the hallway. A group of half a dozen stormtroopers fire at them, down the hall. Dark Leader sees a door behind him and motions that the team can try that way. He pushes the controls and the door slides open. He rushes inside and stops. He's standing in a janitor's closet. He grumbles under his breath that of course it's a wash closet and turns to face the enemy. As he does so, he notices the officer who was escorting Luke earlier cowering in the corner. The officer raises his hands over his head pathetically. Dark Team Leader grabs him by the collar. His forces are exchanging fire in the hallway and easily overpower the Stormtroopers. After the brief firefight, He drags the officer outside. He tosses him to another dark team member and says they are taking him along.

In the sky, things are looking bleak. While Lando, Chewbacca, Poe, and Finn are having success, the other pilots seem to be going down left and right. Phasma is mostly to blame for that. The chrome tie fighter sails through the sky picking off Bespin reinforcements. Phasma begins to give orders over her own communications unit. Phasma orders the Tie fighter to leave the city and begin assault on the resistance battle cruisers that have come in too close. Tie Fighters begin to suddenly fly higher leaving the few remaining resistance fighters confused. Lando looks up and asks where the hell they are all going. Poe sees them heading straight for the cruisers and know exactly what's happening. He calls over the communications and tell Leia to back the cruiser out. Leia listens and looks up from her spot on the bridge. She gasps and under her breath acknowledges that they got too close. She orders the cruisers to prepare to fight back. Dozens after dozens of tie fighters zoom toward the cruiser and land hits across the face of the ships. Leia orders the ships to pull up their shields immediately. Officers and technicians scramble to pull them completely on line. Blue light begins to spread across the ships but they are still taking heavy fire. Leia tells the cruisers they need to back out. Admiral Ackbar holds a tablet like device in his hands and says they are taking too serious of damage and won't be able to pull out in time. Suddenly, an explosion goes off on the cruiser adjacent to Leia's. The small explosion leads to a series of explosions and eventually the ship goes down. Ackbar says the cruiser wasn't able to get its shields operational in time. He says their shields are up but he doesn't think they will last much longer if the tie fighter continue to target them as they are. The cruiser shakes. Leia speaks over the comms to the remainder of the resistance fleet. They need help otherwise the tie fighters will eventually take them down. Admiral Ackbar says that reading show their shields to be at 80% but dropping. Lando responds saying they heard the general. All resistance ships begin to ascend back toward space where the tie fighters are assaulting the remaining two cruisers. Leia says that they need to buy the cruisers time to get away from the battle. The C Wing is one of the first ships into the fray. Finn is giving the tie fighter everything he has and picks off fighters all around the cruisers. Finn jokingly tells Poe to get him closer so he can shoot more down. Poe smiles and says will do. He speeds forward and tries to catch up with a lone tie fighter. Finn turns his bubble and sees the tie fighter almost right on top of him. He moves the arm and the bubble dips just below the tie fighter. Just yards away, he easily hits and destroys the enemy ship. After its destruction he calls back to Poe and says not that close. Poe laughs and says he'll try to make it just right. Finn grumbles under his breath, not appreciating the humor. Lando speaks over the comms telling the two of them to knock it off when the Falcon takes another hit. He curses under his breath and asks who hit them. Phasma appears behind the Falcon. Lando says to hold on tight and takes a hard turn. Chewie almost slides out of his seat and roars, annoyed. Lando says he's trying to save them all here. Phasma continues to chase the Falcon and begins to drive it back down to the surface of Hunceen. Over the comms, Leia asks Dark Team for a report. Yellow Leader speaks over the communications and says they're about to arrive at the hangar. The group is sprinting toward the hangar, picking off stray troopers around them. Yellow Leader turns the corner and let's out an oh no. A stray tie fighter was shot down and crashed in the hangar, destroying their ecoy Knights of Ren shuttle. Leia asks if there's anything else in the hangar she could use as transport. Yellow Leader looks around and says she thinks she could fly most things in the hangar but nothing has enough space to get them out of there. Lando speaks up, He says he's already headed down to the surface and can arrange the pickup but he'll need help getting Phasma off his tail. Poe says the boys in the sky seem to be doing okay and He'll bring the C Wing down to help out. Lando tells Yellow Leader to get themselves out of there and he'll hang on until Poe can get to him. Yellow leader motions to the other team members and they run into the hangar. Leia tells Lando that the cruiser need to pull out. Lando says they'll get Luke and to get the rest of the fleet to safety. Leia acknowledges and tells him to make sure the Falcon makes it back. Lando looks at the Chewie and asks if he thinks Leia means them all or just the Falcon. Chewie roars and Lando says he was kidding, mostly.

In the lobby, Luke and Snoke continue to exchange blows. Their saber bounce off one another in the large hall. Luke tries to gain separation in the fight and pulls a bench from the wall with the force. He slides it between the two of them but Snoke quickly cuts through it. Snoke is a few steps away from Luke when Dark Team arrives in the Lobby. They are being pursued by a large number of troopers. One Dark Team member throws a grenade into the hallway behind them. It blows up and knocks back the pursuing troopers but only temporarily. Dark Team Leader tries to take a shot at Snoke, who easily deflects his shot. It ricochets and strikes the grenade throwing Dark Team Member in the side. He goes down still breathing but drops his grenade. Dark Team leader is quick to pick it up and throw it at Snoke. Snoke effortlessly pushes it past him, into the corner of the room with Luke. Luke doesn't have enough time to react. The grenade blows up near him and creates a hole in the exterior wall. Luke is thrown away from the blast and lands hard on his side. His lightsaber rolls away from him. Dark Leader tries to give him support but Snoke uses the force to send debris toward Dark Team. Stormtroopers continue to pursue them and Dark Team is temporarily pinned down.

The Millennium Falcon flies between buildings. Phasma isn't giving up and continues to chase it relentlessly. She takes aim and manages to hit the Falcon again. Lando yells out that he could really uses that support. Poe tells Lando to hang in there. They're coming. Behind buildings, the C Wing is slowly catching up to Phasma. Finn tries to take aim but Phasma is moving too fast. He tells Poe he's going to need a straight shot at her to bring her down. Poe says he'll try but she'll see them coming from any direction. Finn says he has an idea. Lando says he's all ears.

Luke winces on the ground and looks to his saber. He reaches out but Snoke quickly uses the force to bring the lightsaber to his hand. He sheathes his own lightsaber and looms over a defeated Luke. Luke looks angry rather than worried. Snoke begins to monologue. "Did you feel it? You must have. In those years of waiting, slowly regaining my strength, I trained myself to feel everything. Tell me, did you fear anger when she died?"

Finn tells Lando to take the Falcon high up and then dive bomb toward the citadel. Lando asks why divebomb. Poe says that he and Finn flew in a tie fighter and they are lousy pulling out of dives. Lando says that isn't much to go on. Finn says they also fitted the C Wing with an EMP burst magnifier like the Y Wings. Lando asks how that's relevant. Finn says there isn't much time and to trust them. Lando shakes his head and says he's putting his neck on the line for this. He pulls up on the controls and the Millennium Falcon begins to climb upward.

Luke grits his teeth. He closes his eyes trying to clear his mind. Snoke continues. "You may be a master Jedi but you have no idea how much more powerful you would become if you harnessed that anger. Sidious tempted you and you thought you had beaten the temptation. What do you feel now that death has stolen something from you? " Through deep breathes, Luke tries to find balance.

The Millennium Falcon begins to climb higher. Phasma follows him skyward and lands another hit. Lando says the Falcon isn't going to be able to take too many more of those. Phasma reaches forward and grabs the joystick. Her thumb hover over the red button. She says there is nowhere to hide up above. Right on cue, the Millennium Falcon dives. Phasma almost had the lock on and continues to give chase. Once again the the dash begins to beep as she locks on to the Falcon in its dive.

Snoke gloats in his victory. "I know your struggle. If loving someone was enough to temporarily bring you to the dark side, then what would losing someone do to you?" Luke shakes his head, clearly struggling with Snoke's words. Snoke grimaces and looks down at the defeated Luke Skywalker. "I'm tempted to let you live and see what path you take but I've learned my lesson. I won't allow another person to grow as strong as I am." Snoke draws his lightsaber again and begins to move toward Luke.

Outside, Phasma's controls have almost completed their lock on. Her thumb hovers over the red button. Red lights reflect off of her chrome armor as she closes in on finishing her prey. Lando grits his teeth in the Millennium Falcon and suddenly he sees the C Wing rushing in on his left. Poe asks Finn if he's ready. Finn yells and presses a button. Suddenly BB8 begins to hum on the back of the C Wing and emits the blue EMP burst. Finn Spins the bubble to the bottom side of the C Wing as it soars just under Phasma's tie fighter. The blue sphere expands and catches Phasma's ship. Lando pulls up on the Falcon controls. The Falcon sails upward avoiding Snoke's citadel. Phasma loses power and can't vere her tie fighter. It dives straight toward base of Snoke's fortress. Phasma covers her face, bracing for impact.

Snoke walks toward Luke to finish him off, when a familiar screaming of a tie fighter can be heard dangerously close. Suddenly, Phasma's chrome tie fighter sails through the opening caused by the explosive and slams into the ground. Snoke turns at the wrong moment as the tie fighter explodes. Luke is on the ground and manages to duck down as shrapnel flies off the ship when it explodes. Snoke turns and a piece of shrapnel catches him across the bottom of his face. Snoke immediately goes down dropping his staff and Luke's lightsaber. Dark Team Leader and his remaining team members take the opportunity with Stormtroopers hot on their heels. One drags helps along their injured comrade while another forces the First Order Officer to move. Dark Team Leader scoops up Luke's lightsaber and helps Luke to his feet. The remaining soldier fires behind them to buy a little bit more time. The Stormtrooper hesitate when coming under fire and the group is able to get out the door. Lando lands the Millennium Falcon in the courtyard. The ramp opens and Chewie stands there with his bowcaster. He fires it once over the head of the escaping group. The blast completely annihilate a couple stormtroopers giving chase. Inside the lobby, several stormtroopers work to help up Snoke who is clutching the bottom of his face and covering it with his robes. The survivors climb the ramp past Chewbacca and the Falcon begins to take off. Chewbacca gets back to the cockpit where Lando gives him control. Luke collapses inside the Falcon looking defeated. The C Wing collapses itself and Finn looks out the back watching the fires from the planet behind him. From the bridge of her cruiser, Leia looks on as tie fighters begin to descend back toward the city. Poe asks over the radio for checkins and we hear that very few resistance ships made it out alive. Leia orders all ships to jump to lightspeed. Ships soon begin disappearing from view until Poe and Finn also enter Lightspeed. In the Falcon, Lando enters the main cabin to speak with Luke. Dark Leader stops him and hands him Luke's lightsaber. Lando takes it and walks over to Luke, kneeling in front of him. He puts a hand on Luke's shoulder to help steady him. Lando tries to reassure Luke saying they got him out. Luke shakes his head and says he doesn't think he can do it. Lando looks at him confused and asks what he means. Luke looks away and says he thinks they only have one hope left.

Water crashes faintly in the background. Everything is black but the consistent sound of water running can be heard. Slowly eyes open from a 1st person point of view and everything is blurry. There's a soft groan as the picture begins to clear after several blinks. There is mud. Water rises from the left into the mud and retreats back as waves hit the shore. Rey has washed ashore. It's almost morning but clouds on the horizon are limiting the sunlight keeping things dark as Rey tries to open her eyes once more. Her face and body pressed in the mud, she hurts all over and winces as she tries to move. A short distance away is something stuck in the mud. Rey is too tired to keep her eyes all the way open and squints to see. A little bit of light slips through the clouds and over the horizon. The light creates a soft outline of the object stuck in the mud. It's Rey's lightsaber. Rey is exhausted but realizes she needs to retrieve it. She uses a great deal of energy to lift her arm and reach for it. There is a large cut on her forearm from where Kylo grazed her earlier. She reaches out but the saber is still several feet out of her reach. She drops her arm into the mud and lies still for a moment attempting to rest. Behind her the waterfalls continue to dump endless amounts of water. Rey listens to them trying to rest her mind for a moment. She reopens her eyes and looks at the lightsaber once more. Trying to focus she attempts to use the force to pull the lightsaber to her. She can't seem to get it to move and gives up in frustration. She turns her head and faces away from the saber. She is now looking at the waterfalls which temporarily put her at peace. Then she sees the top of the cliffside with the destroyed temple. Thoughts of Kylo and Soal enter her mind. Her face shows that she is hurt. Tears slide across her nose as she sits alone with her thoughts. She pants briefly, then turns back to the lightsaber. She once again tries to pull it toward her, to no avail. She continues to cry, from both sorrow and frustration as the lightsaber remains stuck in the mud. She drops her arm into the mud. Almost as if it is taunting her, Rey looks away from the lightsaber and toward the cascades. She drops her head into the mud and stays still for several moments, her face covered in shadow.

The remaining resistance ships begin landing around the destroyed Tian Pubu base. The C Wing lands and Finn sees the destruction. Over the radio, a resistance member says the Knights of Ren were there. Finn asks where Rey is. Poe tries to reach out over the communication system. A voice says she was last seen at the temple but it collapsed and she likely went over the cascades. The C Wing bubble drops low to the ground and Finn unbuckles himself. Leia, over the comms orders all units to search for Rey and Sol. The Falcon lands and its ramp opens. Luke remains on board the Falcon as the others rush off. Leia is standing outside and makes eye contact with Lando before nodding to him. He rushes off with the others in search of Rey. Leia runs over to the Falcon's open ramp and sees Luke sitting inside. She sighs with relief. He looks at her, still troubled. Behind Leia, troops are beginning to search the area for Rey and any other survivors. Finn falls out of the bubble. Unable to fully support himself he struggles to his feet. The C Wing cockpit opens and Poe calls out to Finn to wait for help. Finn refused to wait and pushes through the pain, pulling himself to his feet. He stands up and teeters momentarily before regaining his composure. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily. After a short pause, he begins to move forward. He heads toward the cliffside, slowly picking up the pace. Poe rushes after him, Finn's belts in hand, and urges him to stop and put them on. A straining Finn insists that he doesn't need them and pushes on. To prove his point he begins to jog and eventually run. Finn jumps into the overgrowth beside the cliffside toward the cascades ahead. Resistance soldier and Poe follow him, some wading through shallow water and others pushing aside dense overgrowth. Finn continues to run through the area in search of Rey.

Along the horizon, there is a break in the clouds. The sun is rising. Exhausted and defeated, Rey doesn't move from the mud. Her eyes are closed and she just stays in position resting. The light reflects of the water's surface and shines on the waterfalls. The reflection brightens Rey's face. She opens her eyes and squints adjusting to the new rush of light. She watches as the falls shimmer in the morning sunlight. Curious, rey's facial expressions change. Rather than hurt, she suddenly looks pensive and caught in thought. She raises her head slowly before turning back to the lightsaber. Bright sunlight covers her face and she squints her eyes to adjust. After a short adjustment period, Rey stares at the lightsaber, before trying once again to bring it to her hand. She raises her arm, now heavy with water and mud, and reaches out for the saber. She can faintly hear voices in the distances. Unsure if they are reinforcements or enemies, Rey pushes herself on. She focuses on the lightsaber and tries to gather her thoughts. The camera closes in on thee lightsaber as Rey makes another attempt to draw it to her. It stirs, moving ever so slightly in response to Rey's efforts. Further along the shore, Finn emerges from the jungle. He looks around frantically before spotting Rey. Relieved, he wants to rush to her but something stops him. Other resistance soldiers, including Poe emerge from the jungle and stop in place as well. Rey focuses on the lightsaber, a glitter in her eye, and it begins to shake more. Rey looks on as the lightsaber moves. Suddenly the lightsaber slips from the mud and flies toward Rey's hand. It makes contact with her palm and she catches the lightsaber.

Credits


End file.
